Sweeter Than Honey
by MagicalMomoka
Summary: Honey has a secret and only Mori, his oldest friend, knows what it is. This little, blonde loli-boy isn't a boy at all. He's actually a girl, cursed to be male during the day. But as Honey soon discovers, it's hard to keep a secret, especially while the host club is around and when you're sleeping only a room away from your best friend and love.
1. Chapter 1

_Dearest Readers, if you cannot already tell this is my first fanfiction. I wrote this for my friend, so Honey's "true" self is based off of her. Please enjoy. Also, if you cannot tell, I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. If I did...(starts fantasizing)_

**_Chapter 1: Sweeter Than Honey _**

"How do you like Ouran, princess?" I look at her, her face is so familiar.

"It's lovely, really, I just miss home. You know you remind me of an old friend of mine, Honey." Her teeth glint in the sunshine as she smiles. I try to look as natural as possible as my even though I'm terrified.

"Really, who do I remind you of?" I smile, trying hard not to look nervous. I can feel the sweat dripping down my neck.

"Her name is Misuki, Misuki Oberinoko, we were good friends back when we were really little." There it is, I struggle not to scream.

"Never heard of her, but her name is almost as lovely as yours, princess. I bet she's just as cute as you and Usachan!" I smile, lying through my teeth. She doesn't seem to notice though.

"Thank you everyone for coming today, and have a lovely rest of your Thursday. The Host Club will be waiting for you," Kyoya announces, smiling with his glasses glaring in the sun. Thank goodness! That man might be money obsessed and terrifying, but he saved me again, without even knowing it.

I turn and scarf down my last bite of cake, before jumping up to hug my clients. "See you tomorrow, ladies. Usachan and I will miss you!" I give my best smile, trying to look as cute as possible. I watch the girls swoon and scream before they finally leave. I collapse onto the couch, sighing with relief.

"That was close," Mori says, standing behind me, his shadow stretching over my face.

"Yeah, too close," I whisper back. "Let's go home now, Takashi," I say, grabbing Usachan and skipping out the door, hugging Haruhi as I pass. Mori carries my schoolbag as we walk to our limo. He holds the door open as I slide into the seat. He's such a gentleman, even to me. "Takashi..."

"Yes." Mori has the same blank look that is always on his face at school.

"Do you think she knows?" I ask, even though I don't want an answer.

"No, but just be careful. I don't want to worry." He looks at me with his brown eyes sparkling. I don't want him to worry about me, but I need him, now more than ever.

* * *

Tomorrow will mark the ten year anniversary of my curse, my burden, my way of life. Ten years ago, when I was only seven years old, I lived in Karuizawa. It was a lovely town, and I had tons of friends there, but one thing was majorly different. Ten years ago, I was completely female. My real name is Misuki Oberinoko, but ten years ago, while out with my best friend on a camping trip, I ended up, well, cursed.

Takashi and I have been friends since birth, but when we started grade school, he was sent to Ouran, and moved to Tokyo. Only during the school holidays and the summer could we be together, and those were the greatest times ever. One night we went hiking though the forest, and camped with Takashi's father by a lake. Something shiny on the shore caught my eye and as I got closer I saw it was some sort of pendant in a glass bottle. Trying to get a better look I stumbled and fell, my knee landed on it, shattering the glass. Some of the shards cut my knee, sending blood down onto the broken pieces of glass and the unique pendant. Takashi's father cleaned and bandaged the cut, and we left the site without looking back. We didn't think the cut was serious, so I went to sleep the same as always, not knowing that event had somehow changed me forever.

I awoke the next morning to find that any evidence that I was a girl had gone. I ran to the lake, checking my reflection, only to see my brunette curls replaced by short, blonde, floppy pieces of hair. My eyes had turned from blue gray to chestnut, and my face looked slightly more masculine. I screamed, running to Takashi, asleep on the ground, jumping on him until he awoke. He remained calm, while identifying that I was male. I tried not to cry, and failed, and he pulled me to him, letting me burrow my face into his shirt.

"It's going to be all right, Misuki. We'll get through this, together."

We soon discovered that I was not always cursed to be male. From sunset to sunrise, I am myself, my female self. But, as soon as the sun comes up, I instantly change. Takashi's father understood the curse, and said we had no reason to be afraid. He told us stories of a man he used to know in high school who had a similar, but far worse, curse. He talked to my parents, and got me enrolled in Ouran, as a boy. That summer I moved into Mori's family estate in Tokyo.

"Mitsukuni Haninozuka," I stared at Takashi as he said, "You'll go by Honey."

"Why do I have to change my name?" I asked. He signed, turning to me, from his position at his desk.

"You need a boy's name, father already filled out the forms. From now on, we are cousins." I looked at his emotionless face, but agreed. Back then, I wanted to be his cousin, to be his family. After enrolling in second grade at Ouran, my life began to change. I trained with Mori's family in Kendo, along with multiple other martial arts. They said if I was going to be a man, I had to train like one. The Haninozukas and Morinozukas treated me like family. I seldom saw my own family after third grade when they moved to America. I tried to stop acting like a girl, because during the day, at least on the outside, I wasn't.

Only once Tamaki invited me to join the host club, did I start being cute and sweet again. I started carrying Usachan everywhere with me. Though I told everyone my Grandmother made him, actually Takashi gave him to me the day I was cursed. Takashi stayed by my side always, but I got so jealous when he would sit with girls in the Host Club. When girls talked to me, I wondered why they flirted with me. I was told by Tamaki, that a man's job is to make women happy, but slowly I realized that I wanted Takashi to make me happy. I wanted to go to school with him as a girl, wear the silly, yellow, fluffy dress, and sip tea together in the club. I wanted to be with him and not be in a relationship that girls would swoon over because it was taboo.

* * *

"Hey Takashi..." I say, looking over my manga at him on my bed. He lays there the same way he always has, book over his head, arms extended, and one knee bent. He puts his manga down and turns to me.

"Yeah?" His gaze fell on my face, cutting though me.

"Are you ashamed of me, of my situation?" I ask. He looks at me, then back up at the ceiling, a snicker escapes his lips as he turns back, smirking.

"What are you talking about, why would I be ashamed?" I look at his brilliant, smiling face.

"Because you treat me so kindly, you act like a gentleman, and alway stay with me, but I... I'm like this," I say, gesturing to my body. He looks at me, then just starts laughing. I love his laugh, though he barely ever lets anyone hear it. It chimes through the air so crisply, so perfectly. He stands up and moves to me in my chair in the corner.

"Why would I care about, 'this'?" He says, kneeling so our eyes are almost at the same level.

"I want to be there for you, like you are for me. But, I can't like 'this'," I say, looking away from his perfect eyes. I can feel tears welling in my eyes. His hand touches my cheek and I look up into his brown, sparkling orbs.

"You _are_ here for me," He moves his face closer, something I've wanted forever.

"But I'm a guy right now..." I start, trying to move away.

"You are Misuki, thats all that matters," He pulls my face toward his, and I feel the brush of his lips against mine. A rush runs though my veins as Takashi kisses me. His lips taste sweeter than honey and feel softer than silk. This is all I ever needed.

"Takashi..." I start, as he pulls back. I look at him as he kneels there. I hug him, and hold him close to me. He runs his fingers though my hair as I sit, curled up close to him, on the floor. That night as I lay in bed, I wonder about him over in the next room. I think about the kiss and his heartbeat. "I can't live without him," I think as I stand up and look in the mirror. A maiden with curly brown hair stares back, a reflection I rarely see. I stare at this reflection in the moonlight and swear to myself that one day, Takashi will see this reflection shining in the sun.

* * *

The next day I stare out the window and look in the mirror. The morning sunshine glints against my golden locks. I play with a piece of hair, before throwing on my uniform. My fingers fumble with the tie, I never can really knot it right. I walk to Mori's room, and open the door to see him standing there shirtless. He stares at me before buttoning his shirt. He nods at me, coming over and re-knotting my tie as I reach up and unbutton his top button. We have this system down. After breakfast, we get in the car and leave for school. I try not to drift into daydreams during classes today, but Takashi's kiss is the only thing I can think about.

At club, our clients smile and chat happily as I play along like nothing is different. Near the end of club, Takashi walks in holding a small cake with ten glistening candles.

"What's that for Morisempai? Honey's birthday was months ago." Tamaki walks over, Haruhi under his arm. Kyoya looks over, pushing his glasses up. Hikaru and Kaoru come over too, arms linked.

"Ten years," Takashi says, placing the cake on the table.

"Ten years since you came to Tokyo?" Kyoya asks, eyeing the crowd.

"Yeah, something like that," I say, blowing out the candles. I look up to Takashi, a smile spreading across his face.

**_End of Chapter 1 _**

_To Be Continued..._

_Thank you for reading. If it wouldn't trouble you too much, please review. 3 Magical Momoka_


	2. Chapter 2

_Dearest Readers, thank you all who have read so far! If you somehow missed this last chapter, this is my first fanfiction, and I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, if I did, this would have been Honey's story. Please Enjoy Chapter 2!_

**_Chapter 2: Sharing it Together _**

"Everyone, remember to be at the front entrance at 8:30 sharp tomorrow morning. You don't want to be left behind." Kyoya announces as club is ending today. Our unique club, for some reason unknown to me, will be traveling to Okinawa tomorrow. Tamaki loves Okinawa, and makes us go there at least twice a year, but this time we are traveling with several other school clubs, most of which are more reputable than ours.

"Are we going to be staying at your house again, Kyoya?" Haruhi asks as she shuts the clubroom door behind our guests.

"No, I'm afraid not, the summer renovations are taking place and this is a school outing after all. We will be staying at a hotel in Okinawa, the one the chairman owns." Kyoya smiles past his glasses at Tamaki who is awkwardly blushing.

"Tamaki, you own a hotel in Okinawa?" Haruhi says as she takes my plate away. The cake today was so delicious.

"Yes, he does," Kyoya answers as Tamaki nods. "Chairman Sou has agreed to let all the clubs stay there, free of charge." Kyoya looks especially happy as he says that part. He loves nothing more than saving money.

* * *

That night I pack my things in my bright pink suitcase. Takashi walks in holding Usachan. "You forgot him downstairs," he says, placing Usachan beside my bag. He looks out the window at the setting sun before looking back at me.

"It's fine, you can stay, I change back in six minutes." He looks at me before nodding and sitting on my bed. He sees the contents in my suitcase before turning to me, a puzzled look on his face. "We are staying at a hotel, Takashi, I don't think I need to worry about bringing male pajamas, or the other stuff." Tamaki loves sleepovers so I had to always pack things to make sure they didn't find out, mainly a sleeping cap, night mask, and pajamas that did not reveal my obviously feminine chest.

"But this...?" he says holding up my pink nightgown with a bow in the front. I snatch it back and place it in my suitcase.

"I like dressing like a girl when I can. I don't get to wear this stuff during the day," I say, shutting my suitcase. I turn away from him and grab the lock from my nightstand. "Don't worry, I'll lock it. No one will see me in this, they won't find out."

"What if Tamaki barges in?" he asks fiddling with my bunny keychain. I know he worries about me. Ever since that kiss two weeks ago he has been more protective.

"He won't, I'll lock my door, too," I say. I suddenly feel the tingle of every cell in my body rapidly changing. I turn back to him, pushing a brown curl away from my face. He smiles at me, the me that he used to know.

"Just be safe ok, I don't want anyone else to find out about this," he whispers, kissing my cheek as he exits my room. I watch his back as he walks out and shuts my door. My mind is racing and all I can think of is him. I look at my reflection in the mirror for a long time, wondering what would happen if the club saw me like this. But they never would, they never could, I couldn't let them. But the longer I look at myself the more I wonder why I couldn't. They wouldn't care, would they? We all love Haruhi, and she doesn't even change gender, she just dresses like she is male. Would it matter if I told them? But I have to think about the big picture. Takashi. What would happen to him if they found out? Would they mess with him for hiding a girl in his house all this time? Would he be upset? Would it mess up our club dynamic? Would it mess up Mori's and my dynamic? I fell asleep with these thoughts racing through my mind. In my dreams only one face appeared before me.

* * *

"Wake up now, Misuki, we have to go." Takashi stands over me, his hand on my shoulder. I look up at his face and his messed up hair, he looks just as tired as I do. I never get angry at him when he wakes me up. I try sometimes, but something about his smiling face always drains every ounce of my tired anger. I stumble out of bed as Takashi leaves to go get ready himself. Downstairs the cooks have breakfast on the table, and we get in our already packed limo. I sit close to him in the car, his arm around me. I love having him this close to me.

We arrive at school only to see Tamaki spinning in circles around Haruhi. Kyoya looks more irritable than usual as he stands there tapping his foot. "Hi everyone," I scream happily, running out of the car to go hug them all. Takashi grabs the suitcases and takes them to the limo that is already filled with fangirls. We leave once the twins arrive. I sit in the front, switching between fangirls' laps and Takashi's. Tamaki is in the back with his personal crowd. Even Kyoya is entertaining girls in this limo ride. I look up at Takashi, as the fangirls ask us questions and chat about their lives. He looks so stoic, he doesn't really answer them, he just nods at them. I know his mind is elsewhere. We arrive at Kyoya's private airport and transfer to the plane. Haruhi looks so excited to be traveling again, she loved the plane last time. Once in flight, Takashi falls asleep against me. I try not to wake him as I trace his cheek slowly with my fingers.

* * *

A couple hours later we arrive at our hotel and say goodbye to the ladies as they are led off to their rooms to unpack. We walk behind Tamaki as he waves to the people at the front desk. We all follow him to the penthouse floor and I see four doors. "Tamaki," I ask, trying to not show how nervous I am, "why are there only four rooms?" Kyoya turns around and looks at me, clearly not amused. "Three rooms for us. Haruhi gets one for herself, she is a girl after all. We'll all have to share. You don't mind, do you?" Kyoya says pushing his glasses back in place. It is less of a question and more of an order. I actually do mind and I want to yell that at them as Kyoya opens the door to Takashi's and my room. I look at the larger than king bed in the center of the room and turn back to the rest of the club. I'm not hiding my shock well.

"It's the same in all these suites, Honeysenpai," Hikaru says, pushing his door open. The room layout was the same. "What's wrong, senpai? You look like you've never shared a bed with another guy before." The word 'another.' I can't complain because they think I'm 'another' guy. But I'm not a guy, and they don't know that, so what can I do?

"Of course I have," I say, fake smiling. "I am just surprised by the lovely decor. Well, see you all after we unpack!" I grab Takashi's arm and drag him inside before slamming and locking the door. I stare at the room, horrified, but Takashi just starts unpacking his suitcase and putting all his clothing in drawers. I start doing it, too, trying to be calm. Maybe this isn't a big deal I think, trying to convince myself. But the lustful teenager inside of me is freaking out. Sharing a bed with Takashi! I try to no avail to escape these thoughts as I finish unpacking my suitcase, leaving the female clothing locked inside. I try to remember the last time I slept next to Mori. It was back when gender didn't matter, when I loved Mori like family.

Back then, when I was having a hard time adjusting to my new life, I used to cry every night and he would let me sleep next to him. It was comforting. It never felt wrong back then. The first night in Tokyo, I was so scared and I missed home. I sat curled up in a corner of my new closet, crying softly to myself. I wasn't even crying loudly, but somehow he knew where I was, and came to me. He sat with me, held me in his arms, and we fell asleep there, together. That night was the first of many nights I slept next to Takashi. In time I was able to adjust, but every once in awhile I couldn't handle being alone and ran to his room. The last time I ever slept beside him was the day that I got a letter from my parents telling me they were moving to America and leaving me behind. They had no intention of even asking me to come and they wrote saying that they would only be visiting every couple of years. I was heartbroken, devastated. My parents told me this in a letter, they didn't even say a proper goodbye. Even as a third grader, I knew that this was not how family was supposed to treat each other. Mori found me in the same corner, crying my eyes out. I fell asleep with him just like always, but that last time I made a resolution, to never let him find me like that again. The look of pity on his face was just too painful.

* * *

That night I walk out of the bathroom, dressed for bed, my feminine curves filling up my nightgown. He looks up from his lounging position on the couch, and stares at me for a second before quickly turning away. "You take the bed, I will sleep on the couch," he says, getting up to grab one of the pillows from the plush bed before turning back to the couch. I snuggle into the pillows, holding Usachan tight, as Takashi turns off the lights. I watch him move in the moonlight towards the couch, and laugh silently as I see him try to get comfortable. He's so tall that his legs dangle off the end.

"Takashi..." I say. He looks back at me, emotionless. "You can sleep in the bed if you want to. There is enough room for both of us."

He hesitates then slowly stands back up. I try not to blush as he sits down on the other side of the bed and gets under the covers. We might be a few feet apart, but it still feels so strange sleeping this close to him.

"Misuki.." he starts saying.

"Yeah?" I ask, my back to him, not wanting to turn around, because if I do, I'll see his face.

"Thank you," he says. But just as I start to fall asleep I swear I hear him whisper something else.

"I love you."

**_End of Chapter 2 _**

_To Be Continued..._

_Thank You all who have read this story! Thank you also those who have reviewed! (Especially gurlindacornr because you made my day so much better) Please if it wouldn't trouble you, review. ^_^ Magical Momoka _


	3. Chapter 3

_Dearest Readers, Thank you all who have read so far. Please enjoy the third chapter of this story! Also, all my wishes to stars haven't yet come true.. I still do not own Ouran High School Host Club_**_. _**

**_ Chapter 3: A Dance to Remember _**

I wake up to Takashi's face inches from mine, his steady breath touching my cheek as he continues to sleep. I slip out of bed to try to look nice before he wakes up, but as soon as I reach the full length mirror I stop. My pink girly nightgown hangs loosely around my body. I no longer have the body that is meant for this. I throw it into my suitcase and lock it shut, trying to forget the image from the mirror. I try to shake the mental picture of Takashi waking up and seeing me like this. I know he wouldn't care, but that's what hurts more.

I brush my short golden hair into its usual style, pulling the floppy bangs away from my chestnut eyes. I pull on my yellow swimsuit trunks, and pull a t-shirt over my 'manly' chest. I walk back into the room to find Mori blowing up my bunny inner tube. He nods at me, smiling ever so slightly. We eat breakfast and start hosting at the beach.

* * *

Kyoya fraternizes with the other school clubs as we entertain our guests. Girls from other clubs join our usual guests as Tamaki plays lifeguard. I play in the water, splashing around with Takashi and our ladies. The twins are surfing and Haruhi sits on the beach surrounded by her fans. At lunch we eat a picnic under beach umbrellas. All the other club's men watch as we effectively steal away all their women with the brotherly love act. Sometimes I really wonder what they see in 'brotherly love,' but then again sometimes I wonder what girls see in me. I think about this as I take another enormous bite of cake, Mori sliding a napkin over my face, cleaning off the icing. Girls squeal as I curl up close to him and start to doze off. He picks me up and places me in the hammock and covers me with a blanket, before walking away. I can't help but dream about him as I nap. I always take a nap so I can be awake for a couple of hours when I am a girl. When I wake some hours later, everyone is swimming in the ocean. I look for Takashi, but I can't see him anywhere. "Takashi?"

"He left 30 minutes ago," Kyoya answers from behind the book he's reading.

"Where did he go?" I look towards the beach again; Takashi never leaves me.

"I don't know," replies Kyoya cooly. "He said he was looking for something."

"What was he looking for?"

"You know him, Sempai, he barely talks." Kyoya pushes his glasses back up his nose and starts reading his book again. I pull the blanket off and start walking along the beach looking for Mori. I go all the way to the end of the beach in both directions, but don't see him. I finally make it back to our spot on the beach, tired, but without Mori.

"Sempai, where did you go?" Haruhi ask as I flop down beside her on a beach towel.

"Haruchan... I lost Takashi," I say, tears welling in my eyes. "I can't find him anywhere."

"Morisempai? I'm sorry Honey, I don't know where he is," she said, trying to comfort me. I look at her cute face, I don't understand at all why she doesn't dress like a girl. Haruhi interrupts my thoughts about this though by saying, "It will be ok, Honey. He has to come back soon, the sun is starting to set." Alarmed, I look up and see she's right. The sun is already starting to lower in the sky. But this isn't right, how long was I asleep? How long did I search for Mori?

"Haruhi, are we eating dinner late today?" I ask trying to sound casual even though my mind is racing with all the horrible ways this day could end.

"Yeah, Kyoya set up a starlight banquet for our guests. We will be eating after it gets dark. Didn't he tell you, sempai?" She stares at me as I try not to look shocked. Curse that Shadow King! How dare he schedule dinner after the sun sets.

"Oh no, he didn't," I say, pulling on my sandals and folding my towel. I smile cutely at her before saying, "Thank you for telling me, Haruchan. Bye bye!" I squeeze her in a hug, before grabbing my beach bag, my inner tube, and Usachan. I run into the resort hotel, checking the clock on the wall as I pass. Great, only eight minutes till I change back. I run to the elevator and ride to the top floor, dashing into my room and locking the door tight. "Thank goodness," I say, happy that no one stopped me on my way up. I turn around and see Takashi sitting on our bed.

"Takashi... why are you in our room? I spent hours looking for you! I thought you got lost!" I run to him and hug him. He smiles and hugs me back.

"Go wash off the seawater," he says, pushing me lightly towards the bathroom. I look back at him, trying to protest, but he just stares at me until I give in.

* * *

After my shower I walk out in my robe, a girl now, to see him holding up a light blue dress. "Go put this on," he says, and I do as he tells me. The dress is adorable. I slip the silky fabric over my head and look in the full length mirror. My gray blue eyes sparkle; they match the dress perfectly. I smile at my reflection, the dress fits perfectly. I walk out to Takashi. He's wearing a light blue shirt and khakis, staring at me intently.

"Do I look okay?" I ask, pulling at the edge of my skirt. He smiles and walks closer.

"No, you look beautiful." He leans in and kisses my cheek. I feel my whole face blush.

"Is this dress what you left the beach to look for?" Now it's my turn to watch him blush.

"Let's go." He turns toward the door.

"Where are we going?" I ask, following him out the door. We walk to the elevator and start descending floors.

"To dinner." He smiles again as he sees my surprise. I've been out to dinner as a girl before, but with so many people we know here, I am afraid to be seen. I walk behind Mori as he leads me toward the outdoor dining room. I see all the hosts walking around, socializing with the other clubs and the fangirls. I look up at Takashi, but he just holds my hand as we approach the room.

"Takashi, why are we here?" I whisper. I don't think any of them have seen us yet.

"We have to eat," he says, pulling me through the door. Tamaki turns around and looks like he is about to say something, before stopping to stare at me.

"Well, who is this beautiful princess, Morisempai? Where is Honey?" Tamaki doesn't even wait for an answer before saying, "Hello, Princess, I am Tamaki Souh. It is a pleasure to welcome you to Ouran Academy's Host Club on Vacation Starlight Banquet." Well that is a long title. I look up at Mori, trying to think of something to say, but then he starts.

"This is Sakura Soshimi, an old friend of mine. Mitsukuni is sick, I told him not to leave our room. May we come in?" I didn't know Takashi had thought this through, he's a surprisingly good liar. Tamaki flashes another smile at me and leads us into the dining hall. I sit down in a chair beside Takashi, at the table with the rest of the host club and their guests.

"So, Sakurasan, how do you know Mori?" several fangirls ask at once.

"I... I..."I fumble with my words, not knowing what to say.

"We have been friends since childhood," Mori answers cooly, his voice its usual monotone.

"So you know Honey, too, then?" One of the fangirls asks as I take a sip from my water glass, almost choking as I hear the question.

"We both met Mitsukuni when we were very young, but the three of us became close when we were seven," says Takashi, his voice not revealing the irony in that statement. I look at Mori and smile. He smiles back, looking down at me sitting there self-consciously. I can't just act like my normal host self, it would give it all away, and I can't let them find out. I sit here, eating my food and mumbling an answer or two, letting Mori take care of all the rest. Halfway through the extravagant dinner I feel Takashi's fingers around mine and he holds my hand for the rest of the feast. I know my face is probably bright crimson, but thankfully this starlight banquet does not have many lights. Music starts playing and I see people getting up to dance. Takashi stands up, still holding my hand and says, "Shall we?"

I squeeze his hand and we walk to the middle of the dance floor. He puts his hand on my hip and since I'm too short to reach his shoulder I place mine on his elbow. He holds me close as we spin through the songs. He picks me up and spins me in the air as his feet move to the music. Instead of putting me down he continues to dance, holding me like a princess. In his arms I feel safe, it is only him and me on the dance floor. When the song ends he twirls me around one more time and places me gently on the ground.

He looks down at me and drops to one knee. Touching my cheek, he leans closer and then he kisses me on my lips and I kiss him back. I have no resistance this time. This is my first kiss with him as a girl.

We release and I savor the moment before realizing that everyone is watching. We are the only ones on the dance floor. Every other student who was dancing has stopped and moved out of our way. Theyl are all watching us intently. Suddenly applause starts rippling through the air. I look up at Takashi. Even in the darkness, I can tell he's blushing. I am too. I look at the surprised faces of the host club before Tamaki asks, "Morisempai, does Honey know?"

Mori smiles at me before saying, "Yes, he knows."

**_End of Chapter 3 _**

_To Be Continued..._

_Thank you all who have read so far! Please if your heart would not be troubled, review. Many thanks also go out to those who took the time to review, favorite my story, and follow my story. You all have brought happiness to me! _

_-Magical Momoka_


	4. Chapter 4

_Dearest Readers, thank you all who have read so far. Sorry for how short this chapter is, but I hope its worth it. Also I totally own Ouran High School Host Club! (Oh wait, that was only the dream I had last night, never mind. I don't.) _

_**Chapter 4: A Girl Draped in Black**_

It has been two days since the banquet and I am finding it harder and harder to keep up my cover of cute innocence. "Honey, how long have you known about Mori's love affair?" I had been asked questions like this ever since the fateful kiss that night.

"Love affair? I don't know about that, but if Takashi loves someone, I think thats very sweet! Right Takashi?" I look up at him, his face showing no emotion. He nods, while patting me on the head, ruffling my hair. The girls start fangirl-ing, screaming about how sweet and cute our relationship is. I'm glad our clients have kept coming, Kyoya was furious when Takashi kissed me, only no one knew it was me. To Kyoya he kissed a random stranger, taking away the 'fantasy' and 'illusion' of romantic potential that had to be maintained for our clients to keep coming. Tamaki and the others haven't stopped asking questions either and I am getting more afraid. I shouldn't worry, because today is our last day in Okinawa, but then again, this is the Host Club. A lot can happen in 24 hours.

"Honeysempai," Kyoya's voice interrupts my thoughts as he steps in front of me. "You have a new client, Miss Reiko Kanazuki, she's a member of the Black Magic Club," Kyoya says while pushing his glasses into perfect glare position and smiling sadistically. I sometimes really hate this guy.

"Oh wow, it a pleasure to meet you princess," I say, looking at the girl dressed all in black, despite the fact that it is a sauna out here on the beach today. Her ebony hair matches her eyes and her clothes, I notice as she shakes my hand, smiling slightly. We have been getting many new clients this week because of all the intermixing club activities, but never a girl from the black magic club. My mind flashes to Nekozawa creepily lurking around the clubroom with his cat puppet. I really hope she's not as terrifying as him. Kyoya walks away and Reiko takes a seat besides me on the beach towel. All of my other clients left with Mori to go get drinks.

"I've wanted to meet you for a while now, you really caught my eye," Reiko says, looking down at her black lace gloves.

"Well thank you for coming, princess. Usachan and I are glad you're here. Would you like some cake?" I ask, trying to seem sweet.

"Oh, thank you," she says as I start slicing the cake. "You know, thats a pretty bad curse you have there." My heart skips a beat as I tell myself to remain calm. My fingers tense but I continue to cut the cake and hand her a slice, smiling.

"Curse?" I ask, giving my best innocent look. I don't know what it was, her black hole eyes, the clothing that looks like she was fit for a funeral, the calmness in her voice as she spoke about curses, or the fact that she only just met me and she knew my darkest secret, but something about her sent shivers through me. Yeah, I think it was the fact that she knew my darkest secret, that would scare anyone, even Kyoya.

"Curses are my thing, I'm drawn to them. I first thought something was strange about you, because you caught my eye, but you seem to have a really bad curse. Must be hard." She takes a bite of her cake, looking sideways into my eyes.

Who is this girl? "I don't know what you're talking about," I say, looking away from her terrifying stare. How does she know I am cursed, does she know what my curse is? I look up just enough to see Takashi and the others walking backing in our direction.

"Don't you? Maybe we could talk some other time, in private." She stands up, throwing her ebony hair over her shoulder. She leans back down though, enough for me to see a silver necklace around her neck, one crimson dot obscuring it's perfect surface. The charm unforgettable, like it was engraved in my mind.

Just as I spot the necklace she whispers in my ear, "Wouldn't that be nice, Misuki?"

**_ End of Chapter 4 _**

_To Be Continued..._

_Thank you all who have read so far! If it doesn't trouble you, please review! Also special thanks to those who are kind to me and review! Your thoughts are very appreciated! -Magical Momoka_


	5. Chapter 5

_Dearest Readers, Thank you all for the continued support. Please enjoy Chapter 5, also, I never had, and probably never will, own Ouran High School Host Club (but I can dream)._

_**Chapter 5: Knowing My Lies**_

I tremble as I watch her walk away. Her dark skirt flowing in the breeze behind her. Who is this girl? How does she know my name? How much does she know? I ask myself, trying not to scream the questions out loud. Takashi and my clients sit back down next to me and hand me some fruity concoction that probably has far too much sugar in it. I drink it all in one gulp. Even all that glorious sweetness can't shake the nervous pain in my chest. My clients are chatting happily, but I can barely hear them. All I hear is her voice repeating in my head, "Wouldn't that be nice, Misuki?" I stare at the empty cup in my hands and see my fingers shaking slightly.

Standing up abruptly, I somehow manage to say, "I'm going to the bathroom," before fleeing. I run with sand slapping my bare feet all the way to the luxurious cabana bathroom, not looking back. I slam and lock the door, my palms flat against its smooth wood as my knees give out and I sink to the floor. What happens now? What can I do? I can't stop the cool tears as they slide down my hot face. I turn around just enough to see my crying face in the mirror opposite of me. I look hideous while crying. Just then I hear a knock at the door.

"She knows, Takashi... I can't.. I can't see her again. What can I do? She's gonna ruin everything we tried so hard to build..." My sobs explode again as I lean against the door.

"Honeysempai, does he know you love him?" Haruhi? "I know it hurts, but you have to let him know, or else the pain will never go away."

"Haruhi... " I try to speak, but I don't know what to say. I'm so shaken.

"It is hard to see the one you love be with someone else. I get it. But you don't have to hide it. You know Mori better than anyone, he wouldn't want to hurt you. He cares about you, Honey. Please don't cry, or at least don't cry alone."

I unlock the door and she comes in and sits beside me. I know she doesn't understand what is actually going on, but I let her hug me anyway. "I'm sorry, Haruhi."

"You have nothing to be sorry about, this is what friends are for," she says, giving my shoulders a squeeze. I have everything to be sorry for. I lie to her every day. I lie to the entire host club. My whole identity is a lie. None of them know the truth, none of them know me at all. I have the sudden urge to tell her, to tell them everything.

"Haruhi, I have to tell you something..." I start, but Tamaki's voice interrupts me.

"Oh mommy, where has our darling daughter run off to? Haruhi?"

Haruhi stands up, annoyed. "I'm sorry sempai, I have to go before he has another search party sent out."

I stand up, too, and follow her out the door, smiling slightly through my tears as I watch her walk up behind Tamaki and he grabs her, screaming happily. She might not know it yet, but I can tell she loves him, just as much as our king loves her. I wish Takashi and I could be like that, not just performing fan service, but actually in love. Stupid, foolish, selfishly sweet love. But now that girl is in the picture.

"Were you actually going to tell her?" I look up to see Takashi leaning against a palm tree.

"I don't know. If Tamaki hadn't called her, I think I would have."

He stares at me for a long moment. "Why?"

"Well why not? That girl is going to tell everyone anyway..."

"What?" He walks over to me. "What girl?"

"My new, client, that black magic girl. She knows, Takashi, she knows my real name. She knows I'm cursed."

"How?"

"I don't know, but she's wearing that necklace, the one from the bottle on the beach..."

"Are you sure?"

"I could never forget it. I drew pictures of it everyday for months. It's the one, right down to the blood that dropped onto it."

He looks stunned. He looks at his feet for a moment, then reaches for my hand. "What is she going to do?" He says in a voice even lower than his usual one.

"I don't know."

"What are we going to do?"

"I don't know." We stand there, hands interlocked, not looking at each other. We aren't looking anywhere at all. It feels like hours that we stand there. When Tamaki calls us, we pretend not to hear. We just stand there, not saying anything.

Finally Mori says, "We don't know how much she knows. She might not even know the extent of the curse."

"But Takahi, she knows enough. We have to do something."

"No, Misuki. Let's head back to the hotel, we will deal with her when she comes. All she wants to do is talk, so all we can do is wait until she makes her move." I know he's right, but I don't want to sit around and wait. I feel helpless waiting like this. He leans in and kisses me. I follow him as we walk towards the resort. I'm not sure how he does it, but his kiss calms most of my fears.

"Oh, I forgot Usachan. I'll be right back," I say over my shoulder running back to where I left my precious bunny. I walk past the cabana where Kyoya sits, talking to Tamaki. I grab Usachan, but as I pass them again I hear Kyoya say, "Sakura Soshimi..." I hide behind a nearby tree and listen to are they talking about me, or the me they met at the banquet? "Tamaki, I already told you, I checked all of my sources. You know how many sources I have. She doesn't exist, never has."

"But that is impossible, Kyoya, she has to. We all saw her."

"You dolt, I'm saying that the _name_ doesn't exist, not the girl. I know a girl was there, but whoever that girl was, she was not Sakura Soshimi."

_** End of Chapter 5**_

_To Be Continued..._

_Thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoy this story. If it doesn't trouble you, review, because it inspires me to write! Thank you all who review, favorite, and follow my story! -Magical Momoka_


	6. Chapter 6

_Dearest Readers, thank you for your continued support. Sorry for how short the chapters have been. I will try to make them longer soon! Please enjoy! Also, I own Ouran High School Host Club (Not)!_

**_Chapter 6: Creepy with a Side of Cake _**

I stare out the plane window, waving goodbye to the Okinawa beaches. Our school trip ended today. Kyoya said we gained over 20 new clients, causing Tamaki to start plotting more parties for our increased clientele. Takashi hasn't left my side since yesterday, but I haven't told him about what I heard our vice president say. He's worried enough, but it makes me feel horrible, not telling him. He looks down to me, stroking my hair as I cuddle into him. I'll miss sleeping beside him. Instantly I fall asleep, his warmth makes me feel safe.

* * *

"Takashi, could you help me with the luggage?" Kyoya asks as he walks towards the baggage claim. Mori glances at me and I nod, letting him leave. As soon as he's out of sight, I turn to talk to Haruhi, but an arm grabs me.

"Want to get some sweets?" Black magic girl is suddenly beside me. She doesn't wait for me to answer, but starts walking with my arm in tow.

"What do you want?" I ask her as she forcibly pulls me towards a cafe.

"I'm thinking chocolate cake. What about you?" She smiles slightly.

"That's not what I meant."

She gives a creepy little laugh as we walk up to the counter. "One chocolate and one strawberry cake?" She turns to me and I nod.

We sit across from each other in the little airport cafe. She smiles at me, her head tilted slightly as if she's assessing me. I bite into my cake, trying to avoid her piercing, dark gaze. After a couple minutes of silence, I can't stand it anymore. "Who are you?"

"Reiko Kanazuki, and you?"

"Mitsukuni Haninozuka." She chuckles before cradling her chin in her hands.

"But you aren't always Mitsukuni Haninozuka are you."

"What do you want?"

"Just to talk to you, Misuki." She raises her eyebrows, smirking. I really hate her.

"Why do you keep calling me Misuki?" I try to play dumb, maybe it will work.

"That's your name, isn't it? Misuki Oberinoko."

"What do you want to talk about then?"

"Whatever you want." She's really creeping me out now. What I _want_ is to get away from her.

"What do you know about me?"

"You're Misuki Oberinoko, from Karuizawa. You go by the alias of Mitsukuni Haninozuka. Age 17, you are a senior at Ouran Academy and one of the few select students in the Ouran Host Club. You attract customers with your charming cuteness and your cousin, lovers, friends act. But you aren't actually cousins, just old friends. You carry a bunny, Usachan, everywhere you go and you are quite cursed." She looks into my eyes, drilling her words into my brain. Is she some kind of stalker? I want to find out more but at the same time I want to get away from her, fast. I can't decide what to do.

"Honeysempai? We are leaving now!" Haruhi's voice echoing through the crowded airport decides for me.

I stand up, but she grabs my arm. "I have to go," I say, trying to break free of her grip. Her eyes are intense, but it fades suddenly and she lets me go.

"I guess we'll have to talk more later." Her voice is soft, but I can sense the darkness. She walks with me back towards the clubs, before striding away to rejoin her own club. A dark aura surrounds them, scaring away every passerby.

"What did she want?" Takashi is immediately at my side.

"To talk, she knows a lot about me..." I'm still in a daze.

"Like?" Takahsi says, but before I can answer, the rest of the hosts join us.

"Morisempai, Honeysempai, as I was just telling the other hosts, we will be having a ball next friday for all our new clients!" Tamaki is flailing his arms and making dramatic poses. Haruhi rolls her eyes, and the twins slither their arms around Takashi.

"You'll bring your girl..." Hikaru coos.

"Won't you sempai?" Kauro mimics his twin's voice as they look up towards Takashi's stoic face.

Mori glances quickly at me before saying, "I'll ask her."

"Good!" The twins shout, high-five-ing each other. They skip ahead happily. Takashi goes to open the door for our guests.

Following behind with the rest of the club, I overhear Tamaki whisper to Kyoya, "And then we can expose her for who she really is." Kyoya nods. I feel a chill run through my body and I turn to see Reiko wink at me before walking through the door.

**_End of Chapter 6 _**

_To Be Continued..._

_Thank you all for your kind reviews and for reading this story. Please, if it wouldn't bother you, write a review. Thank you all who have read, review, favorite, and/or follow this story. You are the reason I try to update often, so thank you! -Magical Momoka_


	7. Chapter 7

_Dearest Readers, please forgive me for how short this chapter and the next one will be, but I will update quickly so I hope it does not bother you. Please enjoy and I do not own Ouran High School Host Club! _

**_Chapter 7: Dying to Dance _**

"You are not going." Takashi stands in front of me.

"Yes I am." I walk around Takashi and into my closet. "I don't seem to have any good dresses, I'll have to go shopping," I say nonchalantly.

"You don't have to go shopping, if you're not going as Honey we're not going at all." He looks deadly serious.

"Yes we are, Takashi. You know very well that you have to, this is the host club's party and you are a host."

"You're a host, too. If you want to go, wear your wig and colored contacts like you do to all the other evening dances."

"But I was invited as a girl, Takashi. They want me there as Sakura."

"They need you there as Honey." He had a point. How was I going to get out of going?

"We could always pretend I'm sick or I have a training camp. Maybe we could find a relative I could be visiting, or I could be at a competition."

He turns away frustrated, an emotion I rarely see in him. "Why overly complicate things, especially if that girl is around."

Reiko is a problem, but the main issue is Tamaki and Kyoya. What were they plotting, what were they going to do? I know I should tell Takashi, but I haven't, and I don't plan to. I'm going to settle this without getting him involved. He won't have to worry about me this time.

"I just want to be able to spend time with you in public, Takashi, with our friends. Is that so wrong?" I'm not really lying, I'm just not revealing all the truth.

He walks back towards me, leaning close enough for me to feel his breath against my cheek. "Is it so wrong to want you all to myself?" He kisses me.

I kiss him back until I reluctantly pull away. "No, it's not, but what if I want you all to myself instead of dancing with other girls. Just this once, please?" I give him my best puppy dog eyes and hope they work.

He stares back at me, but finally he breaks. "Fine...but at the first sign of trouble we are leaving. And no talking to the black magic girl."

I jump up and kiss him on the cheek. "Oh thank you Takashi! Let's go shopping!"

* * *

The room swells with the sound of music. Today I stand amidst the crowds of clients, not at the top of the stairs with the other hosts. I look up towards Takashi, standing with our friends. His face is even more expressionless with a mask on. Thanks to a strange and wonderful twist of fate, our ball is a masquerade. The hall is filled with girls wearing glittering masks and gowns. Because we are charitable, as Tamaki calls it, we invited a few other clubs to participate, so there are some more males. I suspect it is all Kyoya's plan to gain more revenue. Each host was assigned a color, Takashi white. I insisted we match. This is how I end up standing amidst a sea of beautiful colors, but I am the only girl dressed in ivory. I am glad they didn't release the hosts' colors, because if they had, there would be many more girls in white. But at the same time I don't like standing out like this, especially when Takashi is so far away. Tamaki, dressed in ruby red and gold, looks like a king. He even has a crown. He announces that Honey wasn't able to make it this time due to a sudden illness. Haruhi stands beside him, trying to avoid his dramatic gesturing. She is dressed in green, but she refused to wear the queen gown that matched his suit. She smiles before announcing in a cheery tone, "Please enjoy everyone!" She's only looking forward to the food.

The hosts walk down the stairs towards the crowd. Takashi makes his way towards me. His plain, silver lined, white mask sparkling. A waltz starts playing and he approaches me, walking right past his fangirls. He bows and takes my hand and I curtsy in return. My simple white gown twinkles as we twirl across the dance floor. I get lost in the dance, feeling every fear fade away. After a number of songs, a man dressed in black cuts in. He asks for a dance, and Mori allows it, and he returns for one song to his hosting duties. A mask covers the man's entire face and he doesn't reveal his name. I waltz with him, letting him lead. My mind is only on Takashi. I don't notice until we are beside the window that we have made it to the edge of the room. He twirls me around, pushing me out the side door. In the spin, my mask falls off, and I reach down to pick it up. I stand up, but the mystery man is gone. I look around, but I'm alone on the patio, or so I thought.

"Hello, Sakura, if that is your real name." Tamaki emerges from the shadows.

Kyoya steps out from the other side. "We know you're lying." I turn away to get back to Takashi quickly, but the twins are behind me.

"Don't even bother."

**_ End of Chapter 7 _**

_To Be Continued..._

_Thank you all for reading, reviewing, favorite-ing, and following this story! I hope you enjoyed it so far and please forgive me for how short the chapters have been, they will be longer again soon! -Magical Momoka_


	8. Chapter 8

_Dearest Readers, please enjoy this chapter even though it is short. I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, never had, probably never will. _

**_Chapter 8: Masked with Malice _**

I stand, surrounded by my friends, but now they are all against me. They aren't my friends now, I'm not their sempai. I'm just a random girl. Kyoya walks closer. "I've checked, Sakura Soshimi doesn't exist."

"Please, you don't understand." I try to say but Hikaru interrupts.

"Who are you?" His eyes are narrow, showing only distaste.

"Please...I..." I struggle to say something, but Kauro interrupts.

"What do you have against Morisempai?"

"I...I... nothing... I love him." I look at the ground, trying to avoid their harsh gazes.

"Stop lying!" Not Haruhi, too. I look up, startled by her harsh voice. "You can't lie and love at the same time." Tears start welling in my eyes. Her voice has lost all compassion. They have never spoken to me like this before, especially Haruhi.

"Please..." I beg. Tamaki comes closer, using his finger to lift my chin to face him.

"Princess, you have no right to come near us anymore. Stay away from Morisenpai, or you will have the power of the Sou, Ootori, and Hitachin families against you." I look into his heartless violet eyes.

"You don't understand... I..." But the twins come up behind me and snatch my mask from my hands. They throw it to the ground, shattering it into a billion sparkling pieces. I gasp through my tears.

Kyoya kneels down, picking up a shard. "What a shame, such a beautiful mask, just like a beautiful girl. Now both of your masks are shattered." He tosses the piece back into the broken pile.

"Leave now. You are no longer welcome." The twins turn from me, kicking pieces of the mess they made. I sink down trying to gather what is left of my mask, of my dignity. "How pathetic, you are not even close to being worth Mori's affection."

"You're wrong, get away from her." Takashi rushes over to me, his mask is gone, and so is his stoic expression. With fury in his eyes, he takes my hand, pulling me to my feet. I hug him, crying into his chest. He wraps his arms around me, holding me tight.

"But sempai, she is lying to you. You don't know her!" The twins shout.

Takashi shoots them a death stare. "You don't know anything."

"Sempai... you can't trust her." Tamaki starts but Mori doesn't let him finish.

"You are wrong, I cannot trust you, because you didn't have the decency to trust me. You call yourself gentlemen. It's disgusting. How can you treat a lady this way? I cannot stand the sight of you. I quit, you can find yourselves another host." With that Takashi picks me up and walks down the steps towards the back gate. The rest of the hosts stand there watching us leave, pure shock written across their faces. Even I haven't ever seen Mori this mad before. The level of loathing in his voice sends chills through me. I cry silently as he places me in our limo. He sits down beside me and we drive home in silence.

**_ End of Chapter 8 _**

_To Be Continued..._

_Thank you all who have read, reviewed, followed, and faved. I hope that the shortness of this chapter does not trouble you. I updated a day early because of the reviews so please don't be upset. If it wouldn't trouble you, write a review please, and tell me your reactions or where you want this story to go, because I have an idea but your opinions are greatly valued. -Magical Momoka_


	9. Chapter 9

_Dearest Readers, sorry for the late update. Thank you all who have enjoyed the last chapters and please enjoy this one. I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, though I wish I did._

**_Chapter 9: No Longer a Host _**

Takashi barely talked all weekend. He walked around like a zombie, patting my head if I walked by or hugging me lightly. He trained in the dojo for hours. The other hosts called our phones all weekend, but we didn't respond. Today we go to school as usual. He stays beside me, not leaving once. When the school day ends, we leave for our limo. He doesn't need to ask if I am quitting too because he already knows the answer. From in the limo, I can see the rest of the club watching us from the big window as we pull away. I look over at Takashi, he turns towards me and smiles weakly. I ask him, "You miss them already, don't you?"

He looks back out the window. "Yes, but I hate what they did to you."

"They didn't know it was me, Takashi. They were trying to protect you." I try to read his emotions, but ever since the dance he has been more lifeless than usual.

"I know, Misuki, but I wasn't able to protect _you_." He leans in and kisses me and I kiss him back; luckily the windows in the limo are tinted.

* * *

I sit in my room staring at the ceiling, trying to decide what to do. My phone keeps buzzing beside me. I can't help but check who it is every time it rings. Another host, great. Eighty-three unread texts, forty-four missed calls, and thirty-one unheard voicemail messages. They are really starting to get to me. How many times do I have to ignore their phone calls for them to realize I'm not going to pick up? I flip my phone over so I don't have to see a picture of Tamaki smiling face and flashing name. I push the phone away, trying to think about something other than this. I can't shake the feeling though-the doubt, the guilt, the anger. I'm so upset. I want to be mad at my friends, I want to tell them it was me so that they can understand why I am upset. But I can't, and they don't understand, and they never will. I run my fingers through my golden hair. When I finally manage to finish my homework, I head to our dojo. The sun starts to set in the distance.

"Young master, do you wish to spar?" One of Mr. Haninozuka's students walks up to me and poses in a fighting stance. I take him down in a matter of seconds. I hear another pair of feet at the door and look up out of breath to see Takashi. The other students bows and leaves. We're alone.

"Care to try, Takashi?"

He nods, and we start. He dodges every attack I make and I do the same. After several minutes I have only hit him once, and a minor blow at that. I punch and he grabs my arm. Now it's my chance. I spin around and flip him over my shoulder, smashing him to the floor. He looks up at me, panting and smiling, his grip on my arm still tight. He pulls me down on top of him and kisses me, wrapping his arm around my back. I kiss him back as my heart beats crazily. I pull back, my breath heavy. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" he looks up at me, dumbfounded.

"Young masters, there are people at the door for you." Our butler calls to us from the doorway. I stand up immediately and fix my hair and gi, walking towards the main house.

"Coming, Takashi?" I look over my shoulder at him. He stands up and follows me out the door.

"Tamaki?" I hold the door ajar, looking out at the host club. Tamaki stands in the front holding a bouquet of flowers.

"Sempai, we have come to apologize to Morisempai." He gives a dopey grin as I open the door, revealing Takashi. He stares back at them, no emotion on his face, and no evidence of what happened a minute ago either. He motions for them to enter and we walk into the parlor. We all sit down, but an awkward silence settles on the room before Kyoya clears his throat.

"Sempai, we apologize." He pushes his glasses up, smiling. He's just upset about the money, I can tell.

"For what?" Mori eyes them.

"For, well... for not trusting you." The twins answer nervously, twiddling their fingers.

"What about the girl?" Mori glances at me before facing them again.

"We are sorry for the way we treated her," Tamaki says. "It was very ungentlemanly of us. We ask for your forgiveness and hers."

I can't help but feel this is well rehearsed, but Tamaki's puppy dog eyes get to me. Before I can say anything though, the clock chimes in the background. I jump slightly, looking toward Takashi. A small nod toward the door tells me to get out of here quickly, he will make an excuse. I have only minutes before I change back.

"I'm so sorry to cut this short, but I must be going now."

"Sempais, will you consider rejoining the club?" Kyoya says, finally getting to the real point of their visit. I give Takashi a pleading look, I need to get out of here.

"Of course we will, won't we Takashi?" He nods and I start backing out of the room. Three minutes.

"Of course we do wish to make a formal apology to Sakura, or whatever her real name is, immediately. There are plenty of reasons one may use a false name and we should have not invaded her privacy, especially without permission from you, sempai. It was irresponsible of us, even though we were trying to protect you, and it will never happen again." Tamaki flails his arms about dramatically. I edge closer to the door. Two minutes.

"Wel,l that is lovely, and you can finish talking to Takashi, but I really have to go now so.." Tamaki cuts me off.

"Wait sempai, we must apologize to you, too. Having such a dramatic and tragic event happening in your absence while you were recovering from an illness! How horrible! It must have been a terrible..."

I cut him off, "Thats fine, I don't mind at all, and I forgive you." I say, dashing out of the room and running up the stairs. Why does he have to give extensive speeches like that, it gets aggravating. I dart to my room, shutting the door. One minute.

I hear footsteps coming down the hall, probably one of the maids. I stand facing the window, watching the sun sink lower on the horizon, it's orange glow disappearing in the distance. The footsteps approach and my door flings open. I whip around.

"Haruhi?!" Eight seconds.

**_ End of Chapter 9 _**

_To Be Continued..._

_Thank You all who have read, reviewed, faved, and followed my story. Special thanks Sparklefaith who helped inspire this chapter. Please forgive my lateness, and I will try to update on a regular schedule, though school is starting very soon. Please, if you would, review. Your comments, opinions, and ideas are appreciated! Thank you also for the support. -Magical Momoka_


	10. Chapter 10

_Dearest Readers, Sorry for how late the update is, school started this week... But none the less, here it is, so please enjoy! Also, I do not own, and never have owned, Ouran High School Host Club! _

**_ Chapter 10: A Billion Broken Lies _**

Things happen in a blur when adrenaline is high. I scream at her to get out, but she just stares back at me. I know I must look terrified, and I run towards the door to push her out, but then I can feel the tingle starting in my feet. I take a few steps back instead, looking for somewhere to hide, but there is nowhere close enough. I won't make it to the closet in time. I scream again, but she doesn't leave, she says something, but I don't hear her. All I hear is dread running through my veins. Then it happens. The tingle erupts throughout my body, like it does twice a day. It is a feeling I've grown accustomed to, but it is uncomfortable. I look up at her face and see the expression everyone has when they see me like this for the first time. A look of confusion, awe, and mostly terror. Only a handful of people know my secret, and out of those, only a couple have actually seen me transform.

Ten years ago, the first time I changed back, Takashi and his father were walking with me through the forest. I started feeling a strange quiver in my feet, then it rose throughout my entire body, exploding quickly to cover every inch of me. It wasn't really painful, but I was so scared. My ears started ringing and I started screaming, but seconds later it stopped and I stood there, myself again. They stared at me, completely dumbstruck. I was too. Then Takashi's father started laughing, an awkward laugh, but a laugh none the less.

"Well, you're still a girl some of the time then. I guess I won't have to find my son a new future fiance." Takashi glared at his father, his face bright red. I laughed too, because sometimes laughing is the only thing you can do when there's nothing else to say. Takashi's father came over to me, ruffled my hair, and urged us forward. We made it home late that night and I was sent to my room while Takashi's father tried to tell my parents what happened. I cried in my room, confused, but eventually fell asleep. I awoke screaming, it had happened again. The strange feeling and the piercing ring in my ears. My family ran in to see me changing, my mother was horrified. They all had the same look when they saw me, the same expression. It was horrible and as a child, I couldn't tell the difference between the disgust towards me and towards what happens to me. There were only three people who weren't bothered by it. Takashi, his father, and Mrs. Haninozuka. They are the only three people who have watched me change on more than one occasion. Out of those three people, only Mrs. Haninozuka has ever told me the words I needed to hear as a child.

"It's beautiful." I looked up at where she stood watching me from the doorway.

"You don't have to lie, I know it's not."

"Darling, you have a gift. That was the most spectacular thing I've ever seen. You're extraordinary." I ran to her, tears in my eyes, and hugged her. She is like a second mother to me, a real mother.

She used to watch me change often, she said it was a blessing to be gifted like this. In recent years, she has gotten busier, but she still stops by to watch me every so often. She says it inspires her. I never met a woman more wonderful. She was the one who handled people when they saw me change, she and Takashi's father would swear them to secrecy. But she's not here now, she's out of the country again, and so I'll have to handle Haruhi's shock on my own.

"Sempai..." Haruhi's voice snaps me out of my memories. Her face has so many emotions-confusion, awe, and horror. The same as always. I take in a breath.

"Haruhi..." I would say more, but I don't know what to say. The door bangs shut behind her, leaving us _girls_ alone. We stand there staring at each other. "I..." but she interrupts me.

"You're... a girl..." Even though it's a question, she says it as a statement, like she's trying to decide for herself. I nod slowly. I open my mouth to speak, but suddenly she loses her fear and looks at me intensely. "You're that girl." I nod again. She takes a step forward. "How is this possible? This isn't possible." She is thinking hard about it, and it shows in her smooth and slow talking. Somehow she gains her confidence and pulls herself together. "How long have you been turning into a girl, sempai?"

"I am a girl, Haruhi." She looks at me confused. Of course she doesn't get it. How could she? I explain everything to her. I've wanted to tell her for so long now. She just stares at me the entire time. Not saying anything, not moving, only listening. I tell her about the bottle, and the blood, and the curse. I tell her about Mr. Morinozuka's and Mrs. Haninozuka's kindness. I tell her about how they took me in. I tell her about the intense training and the strength I gained. I tell her about Tamaki and his stupid smile and speech that got me into the host club. I tell her about Reiko. I tell her about my fear, my regret. I tell her how sorry I am. I tell her every one of my broken lies.

After I finish my tale, there is a silence for a minute, but then she walks over to me. "I'm so sorry." She hugs me, holding me in her arms. "You're extraordinary. I always knew that, and that will never change, no matter how many times you do." She pulls back, smiling at me, a single tear slipping down her cheek. "Don't worry, your secret is safe with me," she says, brushing away the tear. She walks to the door. "I promise." She stands in the doorway and smiles before the door swings shut, leaving me alone with only one thought running through my mind: What have I done?

**_ End of Chapter 10 _**

_To Be Continued..._

_Thank you all for reading, and please forgive me for late update. Sadly this might be how it is for the time being, once a week chapter updates, but I will try for more! Thank you all who have reviewed, favorited, followed, and read my story and I hope you enjoyed! Have a lovely day. -Magical Momoka_


	11. Chapter 11

_Dearest Readers, thank you so very much for your support and please enjoy this chapter. Also, if you happened to forget, I do not own Ouran High School Host Club._

**_Chapter 11: One Down, Four to Go _**

"What do you mean you told her everything?" Mori walks over to where I sit on the floor. The darkness of the night surrounds us, the moon reflecting in his eyes. I haven't moved since I crumpled into a ball on the floor after telling Haruhi.

"She walked in on me, Takashi, right as I changed... I just told her... I told her everything." He sits down beside me, putting his arm around my shoulders.

"Is she going to tell the others?"

"I don't know, she promised not to." I look up at Takashi as he strokes my hair.

"I don't think we have to worry then," he says, standing up.

"Really?"

He switches on the bedside lamp and turns to face me. I look at him uncertainly. I expected more of a reaction, but this is Takashi, so I should have predicted this. He senses my doubt. "It's Haruhi. Remember, she has a few secrets of her own to keep." He's right; she does have a secret and a debt to pay to the host club. Plus, Haruhi is such a good friend. I had wanted to tell her for so long, and now I don't have to hide around her. I should be glad. I will be glad, I just need to let it sink in. If Mori isn't upset with this, then everything will be alright.

* * *

The next day, Takashi carries me into Music Room Three on his shoulders and puts me down in front of our clients. "It's sad you had to miss the party, Honey. I'm so glad you're feeling better though." One of my clients smiles at me and I smile back, even though I'm worried. How do we explain why we weren't here yesterday?

"Oh Mori, how was your judo competition? Did you win?" Another client asks and all of our clients look intently towards Mori and me. So thats what the shadow king told them. Did he even consider the possibility that we wouldn't forgive him? No, of course not, he's too smart to think that little of us. Mori nods, and I grin up at him. I sit down and start devouring my cake, inhaling every slice as Mori serves the rest of our guests.

"Mori sempai, will you help me for a moment?" Kyoya calls from the door. Mori stands up, and looks at me, before following Kyoya. I am back to happily conversing with the girls when Tamaki walks over.

"Oh princesses, would you please allow me to pluck Honeysempai from your lovely grasps for just a few minutes?" Tamaki flashes his princely smile at them, and they all either faint or squeal before Tamaki motions for me to come with him. We walk into our changing room.

"Do we have new cosplays, Tamachan?" I look around and see the twins and Haruhi are here, too.

"I'm glad you asked, but no! Men and Haruhi, I have called you here to discuss operation 'Apologize to Mori's Secret Identity Girlfriend.' Now before I begin..." Tamaki looks like he is about to start a dramatic speech, but the twins cut him off.

"Boss, why do we have to apologize? She's the one lying to us." The twins say in unison.

"What you fail to understand, you doppelgängers, is that we are apologizing for the fact that we acted so ungentlemanly! If we apologize, maybe she will reveal her true identity to us and join our loving family of friendship and mutual trust."

Haruhi gives him an annoyed look. "Then Tamaki, why is Honeysempai here? He wasn't even at the ball." Haruhi smiles at me. Yeah, why am I here? Tamaki looks at us thoughtfully.

"Because my darling daughter," he begins and she rolls her eyes as he continues to fling his arms about in a dramatic manner, "he is a part of the host club, and he knows where we can find this girl! Don't you, sempai?" I look nervously at them. They want me to help them apologize to myself? Oh, this is going to go so well. I give a hesitant nod. "Good! Now men and Haruhi, how about a party? A cherry blossom tea in her honor! Oh this will be splendid! I can picture it, lovely music, the colors will be pink and white, and we will serve many sweets! Formal clothing of course, oooh and Haruhi, you'll wear this!" He pulls a pink, frilly dress out from behind him. Haruhi snaps him out of the twisted theater of his mind with a simple "not a chance,"sending him into his corner of woe.

"Tamaki, we are used to your crazy schemes, but why a party for _her_?" The twins say the word 'her' with such disgust. I'm right here, except they don't know that, but still.

"Because you fools, one of Mori's conditions for rejoining the host club was that we would apologize to Sakura in person. So why not do it in style?" Tamaki flails his arms and grabs the twins around the shoulders. "Besides, it is a lovely opportunity to have another party!"

"And a lovely opportunity to increase the club's revenue." Kyoya says as he steps into the room. He snaps his little black book shut and looks up at us, smiling. Why is he only this happy when speaking about money?

"It's settled then! This friday we have tea, everyone be here!" Tamaki yells happily, chasing after Haruhi as she leaves the room.

"Oh, Honeysempai, a private client is here for you." Kyoya says, before walking towards the twins. As I leave the room, I swear I hear them say my female alias' name, but my eavesdropping is interrupted by a cold aura. Reiko.

"Hello, Misuki." She smiles her creepy smile as I sit down next to her on the private couch. I spot Takashi entertaining the rest of our clients on the other side of the room.

"Don't refer to me by that name." I say, losing my cute act.

"That is your name, is it not?" She smirks, as I sigh.

"What do you want this time?" I see a slight twinkle in her eye.

"So the cross dresser is the first one to find out. Very fitting." She knows Haruhi is a girl? But how is that possible? I used to think you would have to be an idiot like Tamaki not to suspect, but we've fooled lots of clients and teachers, so how does Reiko know? And how does she know Haruhi knows my secret? Did Haruhi already expose my secret? No, she wouldn't, she couldn't, and even if she did, it would never be to Reiko. I find myself wondering again: Who is this girl and what doesn't she know?

"I don't know what you are talking..." I start to lie, but she cuts me off.

She smiles sadistically. "Isn't this just splendid! One down, four to go."

**_ End of Chapter 11 _**

_To Be Continued..._

_ Thank you all for reading, and a special thank you to all those who have reviewed, favorited, and followed my story! I hope you still enjoy, and please review if you have any suggestions or comments! They are appreciated! Also, I am sorry for how short the chapters are and the fact that I'm updating once a week, school just happens to take up so much time (rehearsals do too). Thanks for the support and have a great week! -Magical Momoka_


	12. Chapter 12

_Dearest Readers, please enjoy this latest chapter, and forgive the fact that I only update once a week! Also, I never ever owned Ouran High School Host Club! _

**_Chapter 12: Playing With the Devil _**

I look towards her, confused. One down, four to go? "Are you speaking about the host club?"

"Of course. This is going to be exciting." One of her black-lace covered hands reaches out from the cloak and picks up her teacup, her black eyes staring at me over its rim.

"What are you trying to say? Do you consider this fun?!" I demand, speaking louder. Tamaki walks past the couch and I continue in a low hiss, "Is ruining my life some kind of sick game to you?"

"Ruining your life sounds a bit strong, doesn't it?"

"No it doesn't. Did you cause Haruhi to find out? Was that your plan all along?"

"Don't be ridiculous! I would love to take credit, but the hosts did that all themselves. Well, I did help a bit."

"A bit?"

"Your dancing skills are quite impeccable. You were a lovely partner." My confusion must show because she says, "What, you thought you and Haruhi were the only ones good at cross dressing?"

_She_ was the black masked man, the one who led me to the hosts? The one who led me away from Takashi's protection? "So since this is some twisted game to you, what do you win from it?" Malice drips from my voice.

"The question is, what do _you_ win?" She says, pulling back her cloak slightly to reveal the pendant. The one from the beach, the one with my bloodstains, the one from the night before I was cursed. Could it somehow be related to my curse? I had considered the possibility many times, but never had the opportunity to get my hands on it. Maybe it could cure me. Many books about the dark arts said that objects could be related to curses. Could this be true? "If you win, you get this," Reiko says, "but you have to play my game first. Which means, you do everything I say."

"And if I refuse?"

"I'll tell the host club about your little secret."

"Then what do you win from all this?"

"I win an entertaining show. What more could I want?" Her eyes narrow slightly as she smirks.

"What do I have to do then?" I am suspicious.

"You have to go as Sakura to the tea party the host club is throwing in your honor." How could she already know about the party? I had only been told about it minutes before. Then I realize a flaw in her scheming.

"Sorry to break it to you, but I can't. The tea party is in the afternoon, I don't change until sunset." I smile back; she must have not thought this through.

"That's quite alright, I already planned for that." Never mind, she did think it through. She reaches into her cloak again and pulls out a little vial of a purplish liquid. "Drink this before going to the party. It will take care of the rest." She hands it to me, and then stands up, dusting off her skirt.

"What does it do?" I look from the bottle up to her. She smiles before whispering cheerfully.

"That's for me to know, and you to find out." She waves delicately, and drifts out of the club room, leaving me alone on the couch. I look at the little bottle, but shove it into my blazer pocket when I see Takashi walk towards me. I jump up and run to him.

"What did she want, Mitsukuni?" He says coolly. I look behind him to see the girls coming closer. We have to keep our cover so I smile cheekily up at him.

"The princess only wanted to have some tea with Usachan and me, that's all!" I grab his hand, and twirl around, pulling him with me towards the ladies. He can sense I am lying, I can see it it in his eyes. I skip around our clients and we giggle together, even though my brain is consumed with confusion. What does she want from me? If I drink this, what will happen? She says she wants me at the party, but why? Will she actually give me the necklace if I do everything she says and play along with her game? I hide all of these emotions through the rest of club. I smile, chat happily, and act as cute as possible, trying to forget for just a couple of hours how worried I am.

* * *

I sit in my chair again as usual, reading my manga and watching Mori reading his on my bed. He hasn't asked yet what Reiko really wanted, so I blurt out, "Takashi, the hosts are planning a party for me, well the Sakura me, and Reiko is telling me to go, as a girl. She knows Haruhi knows and she said she'll give me the necklace if I do everything she says. So she told me that even though it's in the afternoon I still have to go as a girl, and she handed me this and said to drink it. What do I do?" I hold up the vial as I pant from lack of air. I guess I talked too quickly for Takashi because he blinks at me for a moment.

"Say that again, only slower." He places his manga down and sits up, looking at me intently. The setting sun glows behind him in the window.

"This friday, the hosts are throwing an afternoon tea in my girl alias' honor. Reiko somehow found out, and she also somehow found out that Haruhi is a girl and that Haruhi knows I am a girl. She told me that if I play along with her game and do everything she says, she will give me the necklace from the lake, that she somehow mysteriously owns. She said the first thing I have to do is go to the tea, however when I pointed out I can't, she handed me this, and told me to drink it Friday before the party. What do I do Takashi?" I look up to see him, thinking it over. He motions for me to come over and I do, sitting beside him on my bed. He holds his hand out and I place the vial in it.

"What is in this thing?" He looks from me to the bottle, swirling the mauve liquid around inside its glassy capsule.

"I don't know, she said it will make me be able to go to the party."

"Do you want to go?" He hands me back the bottle, holding my hand in his.

"I want the necklace, if I don't go to the party, she won't give it to me." I lean my head on his shoulder as he wraps his arm around me.

"Is it safe?"

"I don't know." I bury my face in his chest, hugging him tightly.

"I don't like this idea." He traces his fingers down my face, pulling it up to look at him. "You have to stay safe for me."

"But Taka..." I am cut off by his lips touching mine. He clutches me to him, pulling me up to my knees to kiss my lips. I kiss him back, running my fingers through his hair. "Takashi..." I whisper as I feel the tingle running through my body. He continues to kiss me, even while my hair grows longer and my eyes turn blue. After a few minutes we pull back, and he traces my cheek again, picking up a single brunette curl, twirling it between his fingers.

"Promise me you won't drink this vial."

"I promise Takashi," I whisper, while my fingers are crossed behind my back.

**_ End of Chapter 12 _**

_To Be Continued..._

_Thank you all so much for reading! Thanks especially to those who have reviewed, favorited, and followed! Please, if it doesn't trouble you too much, write a review. Also, could someone help me out, I'm starting to wonder if my story should be listed as teen instead of K+. So if you have an opinion about this, or if you won't read if I change it, tell me! Thank you again, and have a lovely day! Also to answer 2 questions: 1: I'm rehearsing for my schools play. 2:Just you wait, Kyoya is better at finding out secrets than Misuki is at keeping them (foreshadowing)! -Magical Momoka_


	13. Chapter 13

_Dearest Readers, I apologize so much for missing a week, I was feeling quite under the weather! So to make it up to you I am posting 2 chapters today, and the second one is somewhat longer. Please forgive me and enjoy these next two chapters! Also, I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, no matter how much I wish I did. _

**_Chapter 13: Stolen Promises _**

I know lying is wrong and trust is necessary, however, I trust Mori to trust me that my lying is justified. I am going to drink that stupid vial no matter what Takashi says, and he is going to have to deal with it. Why shouldn't I? A crazy girl, threatening to tell my life-ruining secret if I disobey her should be reason enough to drink it. Not to mention, she promises to give me an object that could be related to my curse if I do what she says. What harm could one little bottle do anyway?

The rest of this week went by without any hassle from Reiko. She didn't visit the host club and I am very glad about that. Tamaki announced his tea party to the girls on Tuesday and had started discussing outfits by Wednesday. So far, every day this week, Takashi has reminded me of my promise and to make sure I wouldn't break it, he took the vial and hid it. Luckily, he never locks his drawers. Today is Thursday, and just like every day in club I sit, eating more cake than humanly possible, acting so adorable it should be illegal, and lying through my teeth. I look up at Takashi and smile sweetly as he nods and vaguely answers the questions of our clients. However, during club I am planning, plotting my scheme for tomorrow's party and how to make sure Takashi does not find out before I enact it.

"Mitsukuni, its time to go." Takashi says, standing before me. I jump up, hug all my clients, and walk out with them, waving goodbye to Haruhi as I leave. Takashi and I ride home in our limo and I go on with normal conversation, hoping he doesn't sense that my mind is on different things. After homework, we change and start training and sparring out in the dojo.

"Takashi, thats not fair," I laugh, getting up out of the grass, picking up my staff. "You aren't allowed to flip me out the door." I dust the dirt off of my gi, walking towards him. He smirks and walks over to me.

"So?" He brings his face close to mine, his breath touches my cheek. I close my eyes and lean towards him. In one swift move, before his lips touch mine, I strike his legs, flipping him into the pond beside the entrance. I giggle as his head pops out, water trickling down his face. He spits out the algae filled water with disgust. "Now who's not playing fair?" He stands up, the water only barely coming to his knees, and walks back towards me, running his hand through his hair, slicking it back. Water glistens on his skin in the sunlight and he walks past me, ruffling my hair with his wet hand. I start to protest, but he rings the butler for a towel, before leaning against the doorframe. As soon as the towel arrives, he turns to go inside, but looks back over his shoulder at me.

"I'm going to take a shower, I'll be out by dinner." He smiles and disappears behind the wall. I pace around the garden, waiting until I'm sure he's occupied. I sneak up the stairs and into his room, hearing the rushing water from behind his bathroom door. I open his desk drawers looking for the bottle, checking his dresser as well. I check his bedside table, but as I do a picture flutters out of the drawer. I bend down and pick it up, looking at the happy carefree children in the picture. A girl grinning, her teeth sparkling in the sunlight, and a boy standing behind her, his head resting on top of hers. The girl is making peace signs at the camera, her face scrunched up in pure glee. Summer flowers bloom behind them.

I look at my six year old self. A girl who had her whole life ahead of her, without any worries and without any secrets. A girl free of all these lies. Takashi keeps this picture here, beside his bed? I pause for a moment, reminiscing about the carefree and innocent time before my world came crashing down. I snap out of it as I spot the vial in the back of his drawer. "I'm sorry Takashi," I whisper, kissing the picture before placing it back. I grab the vial and close the drawer slowly, before inching my way out of Takashi's room. I hear the water stop running and I run, letting out a sigh of relief as I close the door to my room. Clutching the bottle, I try to clear my guilty conscience. I sink into my bed, curling up under the last few rays of sun coming through my window. I watch birds fly past, their silhouettes dancing across the sky, wishing that I was as free as them. "I will be soon," I mumble, snuggling deeper into my pillows.

"You will be what soon?" Takashi stands in my doorway. I shove the vial under my pillow, sitting up.

"I'll be starving soon. It's dinner time, we better go." I stride past him trying to hide my nervousness, and he follows me out the door. I hope he didn't see, but he doesn't mention it the rest of the night, so I think I am safe. As I go to sleep, I dream about tomorrow, and all the events that are to come, and all the horrible ways it could go wrong.

**_ End of Chapter 13 _**

_To Be Continued..._

_Thank you all for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following! And now, without further ado, the second chapter of tonight's update. -Magical Momoka_


	14. Chapter 14

_Dearest Readers, Please enjoy the second chapter of tonights update. I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, just in case you forgot. _

**_Chapter 14: Of Potions and Passion _**

"Here goes nothing." It's Friday after school and I unplug the cork from the vial, swirling the purplish liquid around one more time before swallowing every last viscous drop. It tastes horrible and I gag as I try to swallow it. I somehow manage to get it down, only to grab my chest, feeling sick. Then, it's as though someone has lit me on fire, my entire body erupts in painful seizures. I fall to the floor, writhing in pain, curling into a fetal position on the floor. This shouldn't be happening, this wasn't supposed to happen. I try to sit up, but the agony is so immense I fall back to the floor, silently screaming, biting my lips shut to try to keep the sound in. I pray that no one hears me as I let out a piercing shriek, unable to hold it in anymore as the torment increases. I hear a knock at the storage closet door and try to muffle my whimpers, pulling myself to a seated position when I see a note being passed under the door.

I grasp it with a trembling hand as the pain dies down, leaving me feeling as if I've squeezed into a too tight uniform jacket. I look down, noticing that my chest has expanded, like it does when the sun sets. I bolt up, staring at my chest, then pulling at my hair to discover it is has changed as well. I look at the paper that I have been holding, reading its delicate black letters. _Room 526. _What? Room 526? I stagger up, clutching the doorknob, opening it to find who left the letter. No one is here. It must have been Reiko, only she would be able to find me. Once I am able to, I walk down the corridor, trying to stay hidden. Luckily room 526 is close, and I dash inside, the pain slowly leaving me completely. I open the door to find a pink dress draped over the desks with a note propped on top.

_Dear Misuki, _

_Put this on and play along. _

Thank you, Reiko. At least she knew I would need some clothes meant for this body. I pull the dress and the other clothes on, brushing my curly hair with my fingers. I fold my uniform and put it away in my locker, then walk towards the south garden for tea. I walk through the sparking pink halls of Ouran, passing a few students along the way. As I approach the garden, I hear the most lovely piano playing. Under the cherry blossom petals sits a beautiful white piano with our blonde king playing it. Haruhi stands in awe on the side, watching Tamaki as intensely as I am. Love emits from her eyes as she gazes at him, and I wish she knew that he loves her just as much as she loves him. Haruhi can be so oblivious sometimes, but I have other things to worry about. I pull together all my courage and push open the gate, striding in as the wind whispers though my hair, my dress flowing in the breeze. I hear someone's footsteps behind me and I am about to turn around when a shivering breath tickles the back of my neck. Just then a hand grabs mine and drags me behind the closest tree.

"Takahsi! What are you.."

He cuts me off, eyes flaming with fury. "What do you mean what am I doing? What are you doing? You promised, Misuki, why are you here and how did you change, its not sundown. Is this what that stupid vial did to you?"

"Yes, you should be glad. Minus the pain at the beginning, it changed me. I'm with you in the sunlight, can't you see, this is perfect. The hosts won't be suspicious."

"I don't care about that, Misuki. I care about you; you can't be so reckless." He pins me up against the tree, his hands on either side of by shoulders. His voice grows softer, "This could have consequences, why couldn't you just listen to me?" I look up at him, placing my hands on either side of his face.

"Takashi, I need to fix this. I need you to trust me. Please." Stretching up on my toes, I get close enough to kiss him, but a cough interrupts us. Kyoya stands there with a questioning look in his eyes.

"Are you two quite done? We would like to have the guest of honor present at her party." He smiles sarcastically, as we nod and follow behind him.

Takashi leans down and whispers to me, "I trust you, Misuki, I don't trust _her_." Takashi looks towards the girl draped in black across the garden then back at me. She turns towards us, smiling as though she heard us, but then again, she probably did.

"She really creeps me out."

"Yeah." Takashi squeezes my hand as we approach the rest of the hosts. Tamaki has stopped playing and is standing with the rest of them. Haruhi winks at me, before the twins start.

"Welcome princess, won't you please allow us to be your company?" I look towards Takashi, but before he can protest, they each grab one of my hands, pulling me towards them and dragging me to their table.

"Don't worry Mori, we are all going to take turns getting to know your little cherry blossom. She'll be fine, now come with me." I hear Tamaki explain to Mori while I get served cake by Kauro. Hikaru smiles at me, devilishly.

"Princess, that is a lovely dress, you match the flower petals perfectly. Pink is definitely your color."

"Thank you, you two look very nice as well." I smile at them and we have simple conversation. For the next hour or so I have tea with Tamaki, Kyoya, Haruhi, and several girls, switching between the tables and trying not to arouse suspicion. It must have gone well, because Tamaki hugs me as we finish, dramatically ranting about welcoming me to his loving family. Throughout the entire party, Reiko stays at a distance, but she watches me, intently. I try not to think about her as I lightly hug our host king, and then allow Haruhi to drag him off of me. After giving our thanks, Takashi and I leave. We walk into the club's dressing room so he can get out of his suit.

"I think it went well today." I look up at him as he tries to undo his tie. He smiles down at me.

"Nothing went wrong this time, but please don't do this again."

"But Takashi..." I start, but he cuts me off by pulling me into his chest.

"No, I don't want anything bad to ever happen to you, not if I can stop it."

"Takashi, nothing bad will happen to me, please you don't have to worry about me."

He pulls me away and lifts my face towards him. "I have to worry about you. I can't stop worrying about you."

"But you don't have to..."

"Don't you see, I will always worry about you because I love you." His lips touch mine, pleading desire escaping from his stoic mask. I kiss him back, feeling perfect for just a moment, but that perfection doesn't last. As soon as I kiss him, the fire burns through me again, and I let out a single gasp of pain before crumbling into his arms, lashing out.

"Misuki, what is it? What is going on?" Takashi frantically asks, holding me tighter every time a seizure hits me. "Misuki, please, what is going on?" His stoic composure stops completely as he holds me close to him. I look up at him trying to smile, biting my lips so hard they must be bleeding, hoping not to scream. But as the torment increases I scream once, whimpering into his chest. He speaks again, desperation in his voice, "Misuki, is this what happened when you drank the vial the first time? Please, Misuki, speak to me, I'm here, everything will be alright." He kisses my forehead as the pain dies down and I cry into his chest.

"Takashi... I love you, too." I whisper. I look up at him, weakly smiling. I look at myself and notice I've changed into a male again. "I guess kissing you turned me back." He smiles at me, relieved.

"Don't ever make me worry like that again. You are to stay away from that girl after what her vial did to you."

"I will, Takashi, once I solve this problem, I will never speak to her again." He kisses me, and I cling to him, breathing in his smell. He strokes my hair delicately, but stops when we hear the sound of something snapping shut and a dark voice saying.

"Well, isn't this interesting."

**_End of Chapter 14 _**

_To Be Continued..._

_Thank you all for reading and special thanks to all those who have reviewed, followed, and favorited. Please, if it wouldn't trouble you, tell me what you think in a review or tell me ideas you have or reactions to the story. They are much appreciated. Thank you again and have a great week! -Magical Momoka _


	15. Chapter 15

_Dearest Readers, please forgive me for missing a week, my homework load is huge. I hope this chapter makes up for it. Just to explain, this is the end of Part 1. I think there will be 3 parts, so be assured that even if I do end up making it shorter than that, I will end this fanfiction, and never leave you for more than a week. Also I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. Please enjoy! _

**_Chapter 15: The Shadow King and His Little Black Book _**

We bolt up at the voice, startled out of our peaceful moment. How can we explain this situation? How much have they seen? But there is no one there, only a door swinging shut and footsteps retreating down the hall. Takashi runs to the door, but the hallway is empty and any evidence of our intruder is gone. He reenters the room, shutting the door behind him, leaning against its smooth surface, his hands clutching his face.

"Takashi..." I walk towards him, worried. He shakes his head, eyes downcast, muttering to himself.

"No...no...no..." His voice is slow and quiet, lacking his usual stoic ring. I hug him, trying to come up with a plan. I can't find anyway to make this better. Someone knows and we don't know who. We don't know how much they saw. We stand in silence and deep thought for what feels like forever. Finally Mori whispers, "We were so close."

"Close to what?" I look up at him, his wall has fallen and I can see myriad emotions in his face.

"We only had half a year left. We could have gone, never looking back. We could have run without any strings tying us down. And then maybe one day, we could have come back. All of our children could have gone to school together. We would tell the stories to the hosts and their families and maybe they would forgive us. We would laugh as Haruhi's children discover she dressed as a male and we would laugh as the rest of them found out she wasn't the only one. We could come back when everyone was more mature and maybe they would understand. We were so close." Mori doesn't look up, but he doesn't have to. A single tear slithers down his cheek. I haven't seen him cry since that day years ago when I got cursed. He said _our_ children. I never realized that he thinks about this kind of stuff. That he cares like this. I can feel tears brimming in my eyes as well. Not knowing what else to do, I cling to him, pressing my face into his chest. He pulls me into him, and we stand there, sharing our sadness and worry and regret. Eventually he leaves to retrieve my uniform. I sit on the floor, trying to think through this day, and how everything had gone so terribly wrong.

"Why the sad face, Misuki?" Reiko stands in the open door, smirking sadistically. "Aren't you happy? Two down, three to go." I look up at her, anger bubbling inside of me.

"Two down. You caused this. You know who it is? Tell me now!"

She nods, reaching into her cloak and flinging a black object at me. A little black book. More specifically, _Kyoya's_ little black book. "How did you-"

She cuts me off, "That's not important, open it." I lift its leather cover. Photos fill the first pages, pictures of me. Information about me, the real me. Photos of my early childhood and then after the age of seven. Pictures from our parties. Pictures of me as Honey, Sakura, and, most prominently, a picture of me today. A picture of me turning, taken in this room. Writing covers the pages as well, descriptions and theories and dates. He has been watching me, suspicious of me.

"How... how did you know?" I look up at her, somehow this girl, my enemy, has become my ally.

She ignores my question, "He has been watching you for a long while, before Haruhi found out. I stole the evidence; he loves that book more than anything." I see something close to sadness flicker through her eyes, but it disappears quickly. I flip through the pictures, shock and fear spreading though me. I should have expected this- Kyoya is the smartest in our club and he keeps tabs on everyone. What made me think that I was out of his grasp? I was being foolish to think I keep this secret for my entire life. My entire life...that's it!

"I've done everything you've said, give me the necklace." If I get this and break the curse I won't have to worry anymore. I won't have to hide anymore. He will have nothing on me. She smirks unlatching it from her neck. I stand up and take it from her. Putting it on, closing my eyes, waiting.

After a half a minute, Reiko says, "What are you doing?" I open my eyes, shocked to see my unchanged body. She smirks. "Did you really think this would break your curse?"

"But why? Why did you give it to me if it doesn't do anything?"

"How naive. I never said it didn't do _anything_. You can't break a curse that simply." She smiles back at me.

"Then how do you expect me to break it? Why did you make me do all this if it wouldn't help me?"

"You have to discover it on your own, find it out in the world. You need to break it yourself, no one, not even someone as knowledgeable about the dark arts as I am, can break it for you. I would have thought you knew this."

"If I knew this, do you think I'd be here." I face her, wearily. Now what am I going to do?

"Why are you still here?" She turns away from me, her ebony hair flowing behind her as she leaves. She is right, why am I still here? This necklace didn't break my curse, but there is still a hope out there, I just need to find it. I know what I need to do.

Takashi returns a few minutes after Reiko leaves and I have already returned the book to Kyoya's dressing room, hoping he will believe he left it there. I change back into my uniform, without telling him about what happened with Reiko. There is no need to worry him. I have made up my mind; I will protect Takashi from the truth, no matter how much it hurts me.

I will fix this, I will break this curse, and I will make sure Takashi never suffers because of me again.

**_End of Chapter 15 _**

_To Be Continued..._

_Thank you all who have read, reviewed, followed, and favorited! Please if it doesn't trouble you, review, because it inspires me and helps me a lot! If you have any suggestions or comments please tell me! Also forgive me for missing a week. Thank you all so much and have a great week! -Magical Momoka_


	16. Chapter 16

_Dearest Readers, I apologize again for missing another week and for how short this chapter is! But, I hope you all still enjoy this chapter. I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, though I wish I did. Enjoy Part 2! _

_**Chapter 16: Trapped in Skin**_

I sit at my desk, struggling to write the words I wished I'd never have to say. The setting sun glistens in the distance as tears well in my eyes. How do you tell someone you love words you know will crush them? I try to think of the upside, the reason why I am doing this. I clutch the stupid necklace, my emotions getting the better of me. I shut my eyes, drawing in the cool air, praying that I can fix this. I squeeze Usachan, I need to be stronger. I'm a black-belt in several martial arts and I can defeat any opponent that crosses me, so why is a simple letter holding this much power over me?

I look at the clock absentmindedly and then my gaze drifts to the window. Wait, the sky is a deep purple. I look at the clock and then down at my unchanged anatomy. Why am I still a guy? The sun set six minutes ago, why am I not a girl? I forget about what I was writing and run to the bedroom next to mine. "Takashi!"

"What is it, Misuki?" He spins around in his desk chair, but instead of answering I crash my lips against his. He kisses me back, but the tingle doesn't start. I pull back, frantic. Takashi places his hand on my cheek. "What's wrong?" I turn away from him. "Misuki, look at me. What's wrong?" I whirl to face him.

"Look at _me_, that's what's wrong!"

"What are you talking about? I don't seen anything different."

"That is the whole point, Takashi. I'm still a guy, the sun set minutes ago! I haven't changed, I thought kissing you would change me back again, but it didn't! What am I going to do!? What is going on!?"

"Come here, Misuki," he pulls me to him. "Maybe the sun is just setting later today?"

"It doesn't work that way, Takashi! I didn't miscalculate it!" I wiggle out of his arms and run to the window, pulling back the curtains to reveal a dark sky. "The sun is gone, I'm unchanged, I'm going to be a guy forever!" I start hyperventilating, my overly active imagination conjuring a horrible future. I run out of his room, the tears pouring down my face.

"Misuki, calm down, it is going to be ok." He calls after me, following me into my room. I drag my suitcase out of the closet, hastily throwing all of my male clothes into it. "Misuki! Stop this!" He grabs my arms, pulling me to face him. "There is still hope. We can go get the necklace from Reiko, she must know a way to fix this."

"You mean _this_ necklace," I yank the necklace over my head, throwing it at him. He dodges it and it crashes onto my desk. "She doesn't know anything, Takashi! This necklace doesn't do anything. Don't you see that stupid potion of hers did this? She's just playing with me, with us, just like she did before!" He doesn't hide his shock as he bends down to pick it up, stopping when his eyes hit the letter I was writing to him. He picks it up, reading as I continue to grab belongings and shove them into my bag.

He starts to read aloud, "Takashi, I want you to know, that I say this out of love and I hope one day you can forgive me, but I have to say goodbye. It is time I leave and break this curse on my own. I can't rely on people to save me anymore. By the time you read this, I will already be gone." He stops reading and looks at me. "You were planning on leaving, alone? You are leaving and you tell me in a letter." He crumples it in his fist, not bothering to read the rest.

"Takashi, please..." I sink down on my bed, trying to talk through my tears. "I have to leave. Please forgive me, but the necklace didn't work and Kyoya knows now. I have to get out of here, you'll be safe if I leave. You'll be better off without me here."

He walks over and kneels down in front of me. "I'm coming with you. I will follow you anywhere." I gasp as he hugs me, stroking my blonde hair slowly.

"Takashi, I just told you that Kyoya knows the secret, don't you care?"

He chuckles, "All the more reason to leave." I hug him back, holding him close to me. His heart skips when he laughs.

"But Takashi, you know I haven't changed back yet. I don't know when I'll change back into a girl, if I ever do."

He pulls me back, holding my face between his hands, "Misuki, I've said this before, and I'll say it a thousand more times until you believe me. I love you, Misuki. My love for you doesn't change. Even if you stay like this forever, I will love you. You are my love, my Misuki."

He leans in and kisses me with his sweet lips. _My Takashi. _

**_End of Chapter 16 _**

_To Be Continued..._

_Thank you all for reading! Special thanks to those who have reviewed, favorited, and followed! Also, if it wouldn't trouble you, please review! I always appreciate them and any ideas are taken into consideration. Thanks and have a great week! -Magical Momoka _


	17. Chapter 17

_Dearest Readers, have you forgotten me? I apologize for the lateness. I have been so terrible an author lately... Sorry! But, the wait is over! Here is my longest chapter yet, so please enjoy! Also, I still do not own Ouran High School Host Club...(even though I wish the month I spent away was used obtaining it...) _

**_ Chapter 17: Starting the Journey_**

Packing my things isn't easy, but within half an hour I am ready to leave. Takashi stands in my doorway holding his suitcase. I grab my bag and Usachan, walking towards him, leaving my beloved room. He picks up a picture frame, one from before that accursed summer. "No Takashi, I don't need any reminders of what I've lost."

He stops me, placing it in my hands and taking my bag. "To remind us of what we are fighting for." I don't argue, and follow him out to our estate's garage. We won't be taking the limo this time. On the way out, a cough forces us to turn around. Takashi's father stands in the shadowy twilight.

Takashi remains solemn and steps in front of me, "We have to leave, father-"

But he is cut off. "I know, son. I always knew that one day you both were going to have to break this curse."

Takashi smiles sadly at his father. Mr. Morinozuka comes over and hugs his son, then me. "I love you both very much. Be careful, son," he hands Takashi a set of keys, and whispers to me as I pass. "Promise me you two will come back after you find what you are looking for."

I hug him once more, "I will, Mr. Morinozuka, I promise."

"Try to be back by college entrance exams, and be safe, you two. And keep your training up, son, while you are out there. Misuki, keep him working hard." I nod, as Takashi pulls the cover off of one of our family cars. He places our bags in the trunk and opens the door for me. I slide in and watch Mr. Morinozuka as the door shuts and Takashi gets in the car. He starts the engine and we pull out of the garage. The dark purple sky glistens in Takashi's eyes as he looks at me, a lingering glance that starts our journey. The journey to break this curse I've been living with for over half my life. I mustn't get my hopes up, because like I've recently learned, high hopes are the easiest to send crashing down.

Our car travels past our estate and passes through Tokyo. I wave goodbye to Ouran and pray that the hosts won't be too upset. I look at Takashi and study the lines on his face as he concentrates on the road. He always has liked driving even though we have a chauffeur. I could never have made it this far without him, it was foolish to think I could. I snuggle Usachan and drift into sleep, the hum of the car's motor playing in my head.

* * *

I dance endlessly in a field of golden flowers, twirling in eternal summer. But suddenly startles me out of my bliss, sending me running from an unknown terror. I run as fast as my legs can carry me, holding up the edges of my sundress as my sandals smack against the hot ground. My brown hair blows behind me in the wind as I struggle to run, the path becoming unsteady and broken. I look back for a moment, trying to see my antagonizer, but in the process trip and fall, stumbling down a hill and coming face to face with a glassy lake. The sky has grown dark, the air, cold. I look into the lake only to see my male face staring back at me. I look down to see I am no longer clothed in a sundress, but a tattered uniform stained with blood. The blood pools around me, when a boat in the distance distracts me. I look up, to see Takashi rowing it slowly while a girl sits across from him. Before I can say a thing, Takashi leans towards her and kisses her passionately. I try to get up, to go to him, but when I try to stand, my knee sends a shock of pain through me, and I trip into the water. Sinking into its deep surface, I can't seem to escape much less swim.

"Misuki," I feel a hand shaking me. I wake up suddenly, my heart still beating fast. I look up groggily at Takashi. "Misuki, you are ok now, it was just a dream." He strokes my head slowly. Just a dream. But I can't find reassurance in this, why? Why can't I relax? I look up weakly at Takashi and rub my eyes, only now discovering the tears that must have been flowing while I was asleep. Takashi hands me a tissue, "You've been mumbling in your sleep for a while now, I woke you up once you started screaming." I sit up, readjusting my clothes and fixing my hair, only just realizing that the car is parked.

"Takashi, where are we?" It's past midnight, I must have been asleep for hours.

"An inn, I thought we could stay here tonight. I was just waiting till you woke up." I slide out of the car while Takashi gets our bags and we head inside the small hotel. He talks to the young woman at the desk, who keeps glancing from him to me, while I wait with the bags. After a little while he return and picks them up, leading me with him towards the stairs. He unlocks the door to our room and opens it for me to step inside.

"Is it okay?"

I turn around to him, a smile spreading across my face. "It's perfect, Takashi."

"Good, I'm tired."

I go and wash my face, but when I return he is already asleep, passed out on the bed. I walk up to him and stroke his raven hair. "Takashi, you are so beautiful, even when you sleep." I lean down and kiss his silky lips and slip into the bed beside him. "Sweet dreams, my prince."

* * *

We eat breakfast the next morning in the hotel, and rest assured, we made Tamaki proud. Somehow Mori and I charmed several girls into sitting with us and giving him directions.

"Where are you two off to?" One girl asks with a smile as the rest listen intently.

"To Karuizawa, we both grew up there. We are going back to find a long lost friend." I beam up at Takashi innocently, if only it were as simple as finding a friend.

"Are you brothers?" The girls lean closer, probably hoping for a good answer.

I giggle, but before I can answer Takashi interjects, "No, I'm his boyfriend." My face goes bright red as the girls ooh and ahh.

"How did you start dating?" She blushes while asking and all the chatting girls go silent, eager for the answer.

"Mitsukuni and I have been friends since childhood. I knew I that I wanted to be with him ever since we were seven years old. I always admired his strength and grace. I loved the way he faced so much adversity but still kept smiling for me and for anyone. I was selfish back then, I wanted Mitsukuni all to myself, but I had to share him. I tried to think of him more like my brother, take care of him and protect him, but it was hard to hide my feelings. This year, I just couldn't take it anymore. I had to tell him how I felt. That is how."

"That is the sweetest thing ever!" The girls erupt in flames of moe as I grin at Takashi's stoic face. Why hadn't he ever told me that he felt this way? I feel his strong fingers wrap around my little hand, the warmth resonating in me. Mori continues to get directions from the girls before we say goodbye, grab our suitcases, and go back to the car. In the sun the car sparkles baby blue, almost the color of the Ouran blazer. Oh, the Host Club. By the time they find out that we left, we will be too far gone. But where are we going to go? What if Karuizawa doesn't have the solution? What if Takashi and I can't break the curse? I study Takashi in worry as he drives us down the busy roads. "Takashi, if I don't break this curse, will we still-"

"Stop, now. Don't even think about that." He frowns at me, intensity in his eyes. How is it possible for him to read me so easily? I play with the necklace absentmindedly, twisting its silver chain around my fingers. Since there is nothing better to do, I take some paper out of the dashboard and sketch.

"What are you drawing?" Takashi's voice breaks the silence.

"Just doodles, nothing really..." The paper is filled with delicate lines and strokes, depicting Mori and me, or should I say the female me.

"Let me see." He reaches out and misses as I pull away.

"No way," I stick my tongue out and try in vain to hide the paper but Takashi snatches it. "Hey, I told you..." but Takashi's expression causes me to stop talking. A blush spreading across his face.

He stammers before saying in a low whisper, "Misuki, it's beautiful." One hand still on the wheel, he props the picture against the dashboard. My face goes pink as he smiles at me and I look away, out the window. I lean against the cool glass and stare at the cars driving by and the people in them, some laughing, others looking as somber as I feel inside. Colorful cars flash by in an instant, like the years in my life. How could ten years have gone so fast? My life has changed so much. It became so wonderful and exciting, yet filled with secrets and lies. It somehow became a life of cake and hosting and expressing myself to the best of my abilities. I somehow grew incredibly strong and tough while still remaining cute and childlike. I learned how to hide my feelings and I learned how wonderful it is when you expose them to someone. But now... now I've lost half of that life. I am running away from it to break a curse cast ages ago and to fix a problem that I am starting to doubt was ever really a problem at all...

_**End of Chapter 17**_

_To Be Continued..._

_Thank you all who have continued reading, reviewing, following, and favoriting! It means so much to me! And please, if it wouldn't trouble you, review, leave a comment, or leave a suggestion! Also, I apologize again and hope you continue liking this story. Have a great week!  
-Magical Momoka_


	18. Chapter 18

_Dearest Readers, Happy New Year! Please forgive me for the lateness of this chapter, but I hope that people are still staying with me. I do not own Ouran High School Host Club! Please Enjoy!_

**_ Chapter 18: Heartache on the Highway _**

"Takashi... Takashi... Ahhh." I pant, out of breath. "Stop, Takashi, you're going to kill me!"

"No, Misuki, not until I win." Takashi runs towards me, a katana in his hands. I flip out of his way, bounce off my palms, and try to kick him. He dodges under my raised leg and grabs it, flipping me over again. I use the momentum and swerve up into him. As my hand impacts his face, I push him backwards, wriggle my leg out of his grasp, and snatch the katana with my free hand. He staggers back before catching himself, picking up a bamboo rod and running towards me again. His rod hits my katana, wood on wood, smacking in the cool morning air. Birds start to chirp as the sun rises higher into the horizon. In my awe, I pause, admiring the scenery. He takes his chance and strikes, knocking me to the ground. Holding his rod above my head, he kicks the katana into his other hand. "Give up yet?"

"Never!" I swipe at him with my left leg, causing him to fall back. I spin onto my knees, jump up, and run. "Come and get me if you can!" I stick my tongue out and wink before twirling away. I can feel his smirk burning into the back of my head. He chases after me as I dart into the trees. My laughter ripples through the canopy of leaves. I turn around."Takashi?" The silence of the forest is the only reply. I search for him, but he is nowhere in sight.

Suddenly, a hand grabs mine. "Found you." I am twirled around, almost screaming in shock, but velvet lips meet mine before I can. I melt like ice from his burning touch. He wraps his arms around me, pressing me up against a tree. I lose myself in him, lacing my fingers in his hair. In the midst of the magic, a dog barks and suddenly we hear people chatting nearby. Takashi stops and pulls away.

"We should get back on the road." He smiles gently, before picking me up easily, as though I'm a feather. He grabs our sparring tools, hands them to me, and carries me back to the car without speaking a word. I don't either, choosing to nuzzle into his muscled chest. What a strange sight we must be, a stoic, gentle giant and the blonde, bubbly loliboy in his arms. We had stopped on our journey, in a nature reserve, to work on our martial arts while stretching our legs. Mr. Morinizuka would be upset if we slacked off.

Takashi looks over at me while starting the car. "Do you remember the last time we were at this park?"

How could I forget: We'd been here for weeks in fifth grade, training for hours every day. Takashi and I were to be enrolled in a martial arts competition, but in the heat of the day, with the air hanging heavily around us, everything went downhill. I flipped Takashi for the first time, but his head smashed against a rock and the wound began bleeding extensively. Mr. Haninozuka didn't want to go to a hospital, so we bandaged Takashi in the car on the way to the competition. At the door, they refused to let Mori enter, and for a good reason, too, because the bandages around his head were soaked through. He had to sit in the audience while I took down every competitor in my way. At the end of the day, Mr. Haninozuka was forced to call one of his private helicopters to fly us back to Tokyo, where Mori was treated for a severe infection and I got to wait with him, forgetting my shiny, new trophies. We'd never been back to this park before today. Fresh, more pleasant memories now overshadowed the old, and I prefer the present, because now I get to enjoy it in Takashi's loving embrace.

As the car travels down the highway, I start to drift off, waking up only to the buzzing of my phone."Hello?"

"Hi Honey, thank goodness your phone is on!" Haruhi's voice rings pleasantly. I feel bad for leaving without telling her. Takashi looks at me quizzically.

"Haruhi, why are you calling?" I try to play it cool. Be casual.

"I've been so worried something bad has happened! You two didn't show up to any of your classes, or the host club, without any reason!"

"Oh, I'm sorry for worrying you, Haruhi, but we are alright. We will be back to school soon."

"I hope so, because every one misses you, especially me. Also, this time is critical for your studies. I know you rich kids don't worry about grades as much as I do, but still, it is important. You just can't skip whenever you want."

I bite my lip to refrain from telling her the real reason why we ran away. I guess Kyoya didn't tell the other hosts yet, not that it would matter to Haruhi. "I'm sorry, Haruhi, I really am. And don't worry about us, we're keeping up with our studies, right Takashi? Did you hear that? That was the sound of him nodding his head. No need to worry about us."

"Whatever. You're being as irrational as Tamaki right now, so why do I bother, I just hope you both..."

I stopped paying attention to Haruhi's voice when another, completely computerized sound came through the phone, "Location found." Then suddenly Kyoya's voice interrupts Haruhi, "Hang up, we have their location," and the line goes dead. Stunned, Takashi and I stare at each other in horror, when suddenly something on the road ahead of us shows me the true meaning of that word.

"Takashi! Look out." The last thing I see is Takashi's terrified expression, before the world goes black to the sound of crushing metal.

**_ End of Chapter_**

_To Be Continued..._

_Thank you all for reading! Please if it doesn't trouble you, review, because it helps! Thank you all who have continued to read, review, follow, and favorite! Have a great new year! Welcome to 2013! -Magical Momoka_


	19. Chapter 19

_Dearest Readers, I am sooo sorry that I've been gone so long! I had a horrid and hectic semester, but now its summer and I'm back! And new chapters are in the forecast for this summer, so without further ado, please enjoy this late, but very new, chapter. (I didn't spend these months acquiring the rights to Ouran, sadly.)_

**_Chapter 19: A Damaged Discovery _**

My eyes flutter open in a blindingly white room. The sound of dripping, beeping, and shallow breathing echos off its pristine walls. My head feels heavy, drugged, and the world looks blurry. I try to push myself upright and my head spins and pain shoots through me. It is too much and I lie back down, trembling slightly, only then do I notice the ebony-haired person sleeping by my side. One arm wrapped around his head for a pillow, the other hand clutching mine. Takashi. His left arm is wrapped in bandages. What happened to him? Why am I in a hospital? Then I remember-the car, the phone call, the scream, the darkness.

Takashi stirs and sits up in the chair that was pulled beside my bed, making me regret moving. There are bags under his eyes and exhaustion is written all over his face, but when he looks at me, his face lights up with relief. "Oh thank God, Misuki. I was so worried. I am so sorry. I love you so much, so very much." He kisses my hand, avoiding the IVs as he rambles on. "I am so happy you are alright, I love you. I can't lose you like that again. I haven't slept for two days. It should be me in the bed, not you. I love you, I will always love you, I can't live without you." I laugh and then wince because everything hurts, but I can't stop smiling. He has never been this open, this emotionally vulnerable. His wall is gone, smashed by the car crash.

"I love you too, Takashi," I say, interrupting him.

He coughs, trying to put his mask back in place. Takashi swipes at his happy tears, trying in vain to rebuild the wall. He jumps up, banging his bandaged arm against the bed rail. He mutters "ow," before awkwardly trying to fix the blankets around me. "Just trying to keep you comfortable." He smoothes the sheets and brushes off imaginary dust.

"Takashi," I mumble, my voice heavy and slow from whatever is flowing into me from the IV's.

"Yes, Misuki?" He is resting a hand on my thigh.

"Why can't I feel you touching me?" I ask, confused. "Why can't I feel my legs?"

His eyes dart to mine, then he turns away. I try to reach for him, but my arms ache and my head spins with every movement. "Please Takashi, please. Don't keep this from happened?"

He turns back to be, guilt pooling in his umber eyes. "I am so sorry, Misuki. It should have been me..."

* * *

The doctors explain to me that because I am so small, the impact caused the airbag to explode with such force that my lower spine has been damaged. So far, no tests have shown any positive response from the nerve endings in my legs, but the paralysis could be temporary due to swelling. _Could be temporary._ They smile and try to be hopeful, explaining various therapies and how many people have gone on to live full lives without the use of their lower bodies.

I may never walk again...

* * *

"Takashi?" I count the shadows that stretch across the ceiling.

"Yeah?"

"Will you still love me if I stay a man forever? If I can never walk again?"

"Will you still love me if I don't turn into a woman? If I have to help you walk?"

"Of course, your questions are ridiculous."

"Only as ridiculous as yours. I love you Misuki. I could never stop loving you. Wherever you go, I go. I don't care about the outside, I love you. The you inside. Do you feel this?" He takes my hand and places it over his chest and I nod. "Do know why it beats?"

"Because our blood needs to pump oxygen-"

"No, my heart beats because I love you. If I ever stopped loving you, my heart would stop, too." He reaches past the IV's and kisses my lips. I can't move my hands to embrace him and he is gentle with me, as if I would tear apart if he kissed too hard.

The room fades in and out of my vision and I struggle to stay awake. Sleep wins and overcomes me, dragging me down into its calm embrace. I wake again in shadow, the only noise is the steady beeping of the heart rate monitor. Takashi is fast asleep on the reclining chair in the corner and the halls are motionless, without a single nurse rushing around. The peaceful silence engulfs me, but then a voice, smooth as a snake's whisper, startles me.

"You are very lucky, with an impact like that you could have died." Reiko stands in the corner shrouded in shadow.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, but yes, I am lucky, and very much alive."

Her trademark smirk appears as she glides towards me, her black cloak billowing behind her. "I am not your enemy, Misuki, merely an informer."

"Then what could you possibly want to tell me now? I can't do your bidding anymore, I can't even stand." I look away from her. "Just go Reiko, there is nothing left for you to play with."

"Then you are mistaken, once again, my little friend."

"Friend is a stretch, isn't it?"

"I'm a better friend to you then you will ever know. Here, this is all I wanted to give you." She tosses a book onto the bed. I watch as it lands on my legs, not that I can feel it. "Kyoya's on his way. I'd figure out a way to be gone before he arrives, if I were you." Her heels clicking echos as she exits down the hall, leaving me with my heart thudding in my chest. I grab the book. _Karuizawa: A Traveler's Guide. _One of the pages is bookmarked and I open to it. _Emergency Care: Hakken Hospital. _

I look around, and notice the same logo throughout the room, Hakken Hospital. I cry out and Mori wakes up, stretching in the corner. "Misuki? Are you okay?"

"Takashi, we made it!"

_** End of Chapter 19**_

_To Be Continued..._

_Thank you all for your continued support! Thank you for reading, reviewing, following, and favorite-ing, you all mean the world to me! I am so sorry that I've been gone, so please forgive me. I hope you all have enjoyed the story so far, and have a great week! -Magical Momoka_


End file.
